


The Troublesome Wheepup

by RielleB



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RielleB/pseuds/RielleB
Summary: Ever wonder how it would feels like to have a housemate like Wheein the Wheepup?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lets start with a disclaimer, shall we. This story is a by-product of an active imagination on what kind of havoc that Wheein the Wheepup could create as a housemate. No copyrights infringement intended and no money is made from all of this. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moonbyul watched with a small smile on her face as Wheein unpacked her suitcases and carelessly crammed all of her clothes inside the closet.

“Knock. Knock.”

Wheein turned and beamed at Moonbyul who stood there leaning against the door frame, “Need any help?”

“Nope, almost finish here. What’s up?” asked Wheein before turning her attention back to the task at hand. Her face scrunched up in concentration when she realized that all of her clothes wont fit the tiny closet if she did not tidy it up. She pushed the clothes deeper into the closet to make room for yet another clothes to no avail.

Moonbyul watched with amusement as her friend struggled with her clothes, “Well, since we’re all moving in together again, which mean that you’re going to live here with us and SO HELP ME GOD, I still remember what it feels like to live with you... just like the others....”

“Byulyie unnie, will you please just cut to the chase?” Wheein threw an annoyed look to her tall friend, before concentrating again on the mess in front of her. Frustrated with her lack of progress.

“Anyway... the girls asked me to give you this. House Rules. Seriously, you have to do it. We mean it,” Moonbyul dangled the paper in front of Wheein who quickly snatched it up with a confused face.

“Things that Wheein cannot do within the apartment : 1. Randomly scream at the top of her lungs for as long as she can…” 

Wheein read loudly before giving Moonbyul a scandalized innocent look, “I never do that!”

Moonbyul rolled her eyes and gave her the ‘Duh, yes you did’ look, “Oh please, I almost got a heart attack the last time you screamed in the middle of the night!”

Wheein grumbled slightly and continued her reading,  
“2. Wakes up in the middle of the night and turns on every electronic devices in the apartment;  
3\. Sneaks off in the middle of the night to grab the garbage;  
4\. And then dump it all in Hyejin’s room…..”

Moonbyul suddenly snagged the paper and scratched rule no. 3 and no. 4 with a smirk on her face. “You know what? On second thought, you can do that.” She said while giving the paper back to the equally smirking little blond.

“5. Try on a new food and act like she’s allergic to it and scared the living shit of everyone;  
6\. Follow Moonbyul around all day and agreeing to her every comment in a very annoying manner;  
7\. Put shaving cream on Yongsun and Hyejin’s face and hair while they sleep;  
8\. Announce to everyone that she saw Yongsun having a wet dream and moaning Moonbyul's name;  
9\. Walk around naked inside the house;  
10\. Hides the refrigerator inside her room and said that it’s just in case she got hungry in the middle of the night.  
The Rules may changes from time to time and NO, you’re not allowed to protest. Unnie!!! What the ****” protested Wheein with a pout on her face.

“Hey, no cursing! You cant blame us for taking precautions, god only knows why you have the face of angel but your behaviours are more evil than the devil incarnation.”

“But...” Moonbyul covered her mouth with her hand and kissed her forehead. Her eyes twinkling with amusement at the permanent pout that seem to took resident on Wheein’s face.

“Be good. I love you. Come on, I'll buy you ice cream.” She said simply before intertwining their hands and dragged the smaller girl out of her room.

“I hate you...” retorted Wheein which only garnered a laugh from her taller companion.

“Yeah well, I still love you.” Moonbyul cant help but gave her a hug and tousled her corn silk hair.

“Unnie!!! Dont mess with my hair!!!!”


	2. Whee-casso

**11.00 PM**

 

Wheein shifted her body, tossing and turning to find the most comfortable position to fall asleep. This always happened whenever she’s in a new place and no matter how tired she were, they just finished 3 events that day for petesakes, she cant fall asleep easily. Giving up, she sat on the bed and wondered what to do.

Pulling prank on Yongsun unnie and Hyejin is out the window because of the house rules and she were adamant that she could follow the rules, no matter how skeptical the members were.

Huffing her breath, she got up from the bed and padded over to the stack of presents on the corner of the room. The fans always showered them with gifts and foods after the events which she were thankful for but slightly worried, since most of their fans are still teenagers, she hoped that they are using their pocket money wisely.

She sat indian style on the wood floor and rummaged through all the gifts, smiling to herself as she read through the fans letters. She picked up a large teddy bear, already thinking of using it scare off Yongsun unnie in the morning, but soon distracted when she saw the large parcel behind the plush toy.

Her eyes glinted with excitement and she almost scream with joy when she saw all the different types and sizes of paint brushes, the colorful paints, small rollers and solvent all crammed inside the parcel.

Without thinking, she heaved the heavy parcel and almost fall over from the sheer weight. Huffing, she took out a blanket, positioned the parcel on top of it and dragged the parcel using the help of the blanket to the living room. She knew exactly which wall to use her new toy on.

***

 

**03.00 AM**

The blond girl rubbed her eyes tiredly, her arms felt heavy and her body hurt all over like she were trampled by a horde of pregnant elephants. Yet, when she laid back down on her bed, she still cant fall asleep. Groaning with frustration and armed with her pillow in her arm, she walked slowly to Moonbyul unnie’s room.

Blast of cold air from the aircon greeted her when she opened the unlocked bedroom door, she shivered and walked over quickly to the bed. “Unnie, can I sleep with you?”

Wheein whispered to the sleeping Moonbyul, who subconsciously opened up her bed cover, inviting the wheepup into her embrace. Grinning, Wheein quickly climbed inside and snuggled closer, embracing the warmth that Moonbyul radiated and soon fell asleep peacefully.

***

 

**07.00 AM**

A huge yawn left Yongsun’s mouth as she walked blindly toward the kitchen, her body still craving sleep and her brain has not completely function since her system has yet to receive her daily dose of caffeine. Unfortunately she’s the only member who has schedule for the day, so unlike the others, she needs to get up early for hair and make up. She yawned again, fists up in the air to release the kinks on her body, crossing the living room that is full of vibrant paint... wait what????

Yongsun stopped midtrack, arms still up in the air, but her eyes were definitely wide open. The once clean and pristine living room were in the state of chaos, buckets of opened paint, left over brushes and rollers with multi colour paint thrown carelessly littering the once white marbled floor, and of course, the most obvious of them all, the newly painted section of the wall.

The once empty and definitely WHITE wall now sported an image of 4 women, with an uncanny similarity to each one of the members, drawn in similar style with “La Reve” of pablo picasso and with popping, eye-catching, dizzy inducing VIBRANT colour.

Yongsun gaped. Mouth opening and closing without any sounds. Mind still reeling on how their wall suddenly transformed drastically. She swore that the wall was still in the same pristine state when she went into bed.

She gasped thinking about potential intruder, although she didnt understand why anyone would sneaked in and paint the goddamn freaking wall??? Is it a sasaeng fan??? She was still thinking of all possible scenarios when her eyes caught the telltale of signature in the bottom of the wall. A very, very familiar albeit a bit crooked signature.

“Whee-casso.” Written in cursive lettering beneath the signature.

Yongsun took a deep breath, trying to control whatever emotion that were swirling inside of her. Honestly, she cant pin point whether it was anger, or mindblown, or ... well, she did want to laugh at some point. But stilll.....

“YAH!! JUNG WHEE-IN!!!!” Yongsun finally let a scream and stormed into the direction of the little blond’s room. “JUNG WHEEIN!! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!!”

A bleary eyed Ahn Hyejin, poke her head out from her room, wincing at the dolphin sound that could wake the dead, “ugh, unnie, what did the wheepup do now?”

“Go to the living room and see for yourself.” Said Yongsun in passing as she forcibly opened the blond’s room and groaned in frustration when she found it empty.

Moonbyul who were startled awake by what she categorized as the sound of doom, blinked in confusion when she saw the shock of blond hair belonging to a certain small human nestled against her chest. She didnt remember falling asleep with Wheein, when did that happened?

She winced when she heard the loud ‘WHERE IS SHE???’ coming from outside her room, and slightly wondered how the wheepup can still be dead to the world, oblivious to all the commotion.

Moonbyul, still bleary with sleep opened the door cautiously and walked toward the two other members standing infront of ... ah.... she understood instantly what made Yongsun freaked out.

“Well, its not that bad, its... artsy.” Hyejin smirked which seemed to irked Yongsun more.

“But looked at the mess that she created!!”

“You could just tell her to clean it up.” Moonbyul piped in, amused by the whole situation.

“Where is that wheepup anyway? She’s soooo grounded.”

Hyejin raised one of her eyebrow and chuckled, “Geez mom, what are you going to do? Grounded her for a week? We have schedules.”

“I’ll think of something! And she definitely broke the house rules!”

“Uh... correction, there’s nothing in the house rules about painting the wall.” Again, Moonbyul tried to be the voice of reason.

Yongsun glared at the tallest member, “You’re not supposed to defend her. Where is she anyway????”

“Asleep. In my room. Look, just... stop yelling, my ears hurt and I will tell her to clean this whole thing up, you need to get ready to hair and make up anyway.”

The eldest huffed an annoyed breath, “Fine. But I want this place to be clean by the time I finished shooting. And you!” Yongsun pointed to the confused Moonbyul, “You are her owner, tell her that she’s grounded!” She then stomped her feet towards her bedroom, leaving a bewildered Moonbyul and a smirking Hyejin.

“At least this time, the wall is the only victim.” The youngest shrugged her shoulder, “and you got to admit that it did brightened the room, and its kind of pretty.”

“How much do you want to bet that the house rules would be amended by the end of the day?”

Hyejin laughed, “Unnie, I’m not stupid enough to take that bet. Whatever, am going back to sleep.”

The tall blond looked at the wall art and shook her head, chuckling to herself, well at least it was never boring when you have wheepup as your housemate.

 

Later that day....

 

**Mamamoo FanCafe Official Announcement**

 

Dear MooMoos, We thank you for all the love and support that you all give to the members. Although we are not forbidding any moomoos who wishes to send gifts to the member, we respectfully asked all of you to not send in art supplies as follow: buckets of acrylic paints, buckets of oil paints, paint solvent, or any other supplies that could be used to paint wall. Thank you for your kind understanding.

Sincerely, RBW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to admit that writing mamamoo fanfic is kind of addicting and Wheein is a very demanding muse. So, here's another installment, am writing the next adventure (so to speak) and hope you guys still like it. Any inputs or comments would be welcome with open arms ^^


	3. Teething

Solar was pissed. Not Yongsun, but Solar, the leader of the pack.

Yes, they are basically a group which consists of beagle-like human, definitely not your average girl group. So, Solar is the pack leader. The alpha. Well, the actual alpha is Ahn Hyejin, but whatever. Solar was pissed. Pissed not only with capital P, but all in capital letter, bold and underlined. And the target of her glare was none other than the gangly Moonbyul.

The blond shifted in her seat across the seething Solar and wondered what could she possibly do wrong. She wracked her brain and came up with zilch. Nada. especially since its only 7 freaking AM in the morning. But just one look at her when she stepped into the kitchen for coffee, the alpha's face turned stormy.

Okay, so she went out last night. But she got back home within curfew, so that’s probably not it. Was it because they were too loud? She admitted that both she and Wheein can be loud when they were playing, but all of them are loud when they're playing, so it didn’t make any sense.

"Unnie, just... spill it out whatever it is you wanted to say. I'm scared for your eyes, they might pop out anytime and that will really ruin your beauty."

The storm in Solar's face darkened and just like stormy cloud always accompanied by rain, tears leaked out from the leader's face and Moonbyul freaked.

"Unnie! What’s wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sorry okay, just... don’t cry. I'll... I'll do the house chores for the week, and... and I'll take Wheein for a walk ... and I’ll stop pulling pranks on you on stage, just... don’t cry, please, what's wrong???" Moonbyul was panicking, she were on her wits end. She didn’t understand the mood swing that Yongsun were displaying. Is it nearing full moon??? Is it the time of the month???

"Byul-ah...." Yongsun hiccupped before bursting into tears again and Moonbyul jumped from her seat and engulfed the eldest in a bear hug.

"It’s okay, unnie, please don’t cry. Just tell me and I will fix it okay?"

"Do you trust me?" The small whispered words confused the blond even worse.

"Of course! Why would you question that?"

Yongsun hiccupped again and tore herself from the embrace to look at Moonbyul straight in the eyes. "If you trust me, why wouldn’t you tell me that you're dating someone right now?"

Moonbyul blinked. Once. Twice. Mouth a gaped before a strangled _'what?'_ came out.

"Unnie, are you sick?" She felt Yongsun's forehead for any telltale of warmth, but Yongsun just pushed her hand away.

"I'm not ill! Look, I know that we are still early in our career, and yes, we all should be careful with dating scandal no matter what the company said about granting us permission to date. But you should be able to trust your member! We would give you our blessings and even cover for you if you would just tell us the truth!"

Moonbyul suddenly straightened up and looked around the kitchen, "Is this a hidden camera or something? Are we being filmed right now? Wow, unnie, you scared me just now, your acting definitely improved."

Yongsun stood up as well, all in her indignant glory, "Yah! I'm being serious!"

Moonbyul scoffed, "Unnie, you know me, I will never lie to you, and you know my schedules, how am I supposed to go behind your back to meet people anyway?"

The blond were getting pissed when Yongsun suddenly whispered, sadness permeated from her entire being, "Hickey... you have a _hickey_ on your neck, Byul, how do you explain that?"

Moonbyul froze, "I have what?"

Yongsun took her phone from the table, tapped the camera application and set it for selfie mode before giving it the baffled blond, "See it for yourself."

The blond took the phone and aimed it toward her face, and there it was. A coin size, purplish bruise. Big enough to be noticeable and definitely a pain to cover with concealer. An honest to god undisputedly real and cannot be explained as otherwise, hickey.

Moonbyul groaned out loud, "Oh dear god... _she_ did not...."

Yongsun gasped, "You're dating a girl??? Yah! I know it!! Byul, is that why you keep it a secret??? Don’t you know us better, we won’t mind! I mean, I think the entire member has a crush on you. Wheein even said that your boyish charm is the reason why we all fell for you! How can you think that we won’t embrace your preference and welcome whoever you date to the family?"

"What?? NO! No...no...no, I mean, Wheein gave me this hickey last night!"

Yongsun gasped louder and started hitting Moonbyul's arm and basically everywhere she can reach.

"OW! OW! Unnie stop! What is wrong with you???"

"What is wrong with ME?? What is wrong with YOU! How can you date Wheein and didn’t tell me and Hyejin!" Yongsun gasped again before landing another blow to Moonbyul's arm, "Don’t tell me that I'm the last to know?? Wheein tell Hyejin everything!"

"Yah! Yong-donnie nim!! Stop it! I'm not dating Wheepup! We're just fooling around!!"

Yongsun eyes almost bulged out at that and she stomped on Moonbyul's foot. Hard.

Yelping in pain, the blond took hold of her foot and jumped away from the leader with one foot, "yah!"

"How could you, Wheein is our precious precious precious angel, she needs to be protected at all cost! How could you just fool around and play with her heart like that!"

Moonbyul stopped rubbing her injured foot and stared at Yongsun with disbelief, "Are you out of your mind? Fool around as in the wheepup couldn’t sleep last night, so I played with her until she fell asleep!"

The blond groaned when she realized just how wrong it sounded when Yongsun moved to strike again and forced Moonbyul to retreat, putting both of her hands in front of her as defense, "hear me out!"

The leader has a murderous look on her face, but she did stop advancing. "Explain."

"I want to, but you kept hitting me! We were playing a game! Not like what you think, you pervert! You know that vampire game when you asked someone 10 questions to figure out whether they are human or vampire? And if you guess wrong and they turned out to be vampire, they'll bit you on your neck? We played that game! I lost and she bit me, but that wheepup gave me a freaking hickey!!" Moonbyul rushed her explanation in one breath, man... she thanked god that she's a rapper just now.

It was Yongsun’s turn to froze, a sheepish expression crossed her face, and she just uttered a single ‘ _oh_ ’ before clearing her throat, "well, i guess, uhmmm we need to set up some new ground rules in the house, like...you know, no giving a member hickey and freak the leader out or something. Right, okay, uhmm.. do you want coffee? Or breakfast, I could make you some." Yongsun trailed off and went to straight to work, busying herself with mugs, pans, eggs, basically anything to avoid looking at the pissed off blond.

Moonbyul facepalm, "I’m gonna spank that wheepup!"

 

Later that night....

 

**Mamamoo's Fan** **Cafe Hwasa's Daily Memo**

"MooMoos, anyone know where to find a good chewing toy? Our wheepup is teething ㅋㅋㅋ"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, am back with another chapter, sorry if this one is rather lacking, I wrote this on my phone. Okay, so first of all, thank you for all your interest in reading this mass of craziness. I will do my best in writing more. Fighting! Actually, I'm currently writing 2 different wheebyul, one is a romantic comedy/drama and one is a paranormal fantasy genre. Not really sure which one I should post first. Anyway, Moonbyul's down, two to go. Thinking about writing hwasa in the next chapter. Enjoy!! Wheeout!


	4. Guess Who?

“Hyejin-nim, Wheenie is bored Hyejin-nim, play with me pleaseeeee” the small singer rolled around on the big bed, while the said owner of the bed just stared expressionlessly at mess that the wheepup created.

“Hyejin-nimmmmmm” the puppy opened her eyes wide and gave her best puppy stare at her best friend, a small pout adorning her face.

The younger girl sighed, abandoning her seat on the floor, she flopped down on the bed next to the impatient puppy, “Ugh, can you go play with Byulyie unnie instead? I have to back up my phone and then go to the studio.” She played with the blond strand of Wheein’s hair, fascinated with the glint of gold when it catch the light.

“NO!” Wheein pout harder, puffing her cheek. Hyejin laughed, squishing Wheein’s cheek before tickling the puppy until she shrieked with laughters.

“You’re just holding a grudge because byulyie unnie plays more with yongsun unnie lately. Just admit that you miss her.”

“What are you talking about, why would you miss someone that you see everyday anyway?” Wheein suddenly turned serious, a frown forming on her pretty face.

Hyejin stared at her with a knowing smile, before standing up, “You could miss someone even if they are right beside you, because.... ah well, its too complicated for a young mind such as yours.”

“You do realised that you are younger than me, right?”

“Only by a couple of months, but it doesnt mean anything, I’m still more mature.” She winked and walked back to where she laid her laptop on the rug, checking her phone. “Ugh, its still backing up and I need to leave in 5 minutes. You, go play with byulyie unnie, I need to leave, now shoo, get out from my room.”

The puppy pout and plopped back on the bed, planting herself spread eagle on the large bed, “But I want to stay, it smells nice here.” She rolled around again, rolling herself with the bed cover in the process, before grinning wildly from inside the bed cover at the exasperated hyejin.

“Whatever, just help me unplugged the phone after it finished backing up, and bring the phone with you to the studio later, okay?”

“Okie dokie!” Wheein, still cocooned inside of the bedcover gave Hyejin a wide smile, forcing an identical grin to formed on the maknae’s face. “See ya later, puppy. Be good.”

***

Just 5 minutes after Hyejin left, Wheein already grew restless. Bored out of her skull, she crawled out from the bed toward the laptop. She looked at the number displayed at the screen, still 50% backing up. She sighed, wondering what to do.

Giving up, she left the room, searching for something to munch on the kitchen. She heard the tinkling laugher of Yongsun from the living room, and rolled her eyes when she saw both Yongsun and Moonbyul cuddled up on the couch, sharing a blanket and a bowl of popcorn, watching romantic comedy movie.

“Wheein-ah, come here and join us.” Moonbyul called out to her when the puppy passed them, Wheein looked at the rapper with a deadpan look, before continuing to the kitchen without a word.

Moonbyul frowned when she saw the unhappy puppy and instinctively want to reached out to her, “Unnie, do you want more popcorn? I’ll make another batch.” Without waiting for Yongsun’s answer, Moonbyul took the half-empty bowl and skipped toward the kitchen.

“Puppy!!” Moonbyul backhug Wheein, chin resting on her shoulder, peering at opened refrigerator, “What are you getting?”

Wheein ignored her, reaching out for her gallon of vanilla ice cream, she moved backward to close the refrigerator door, forcing Moonbyul to let go of her embrace. “Puppy?”

The puppy stared at her, no words leaving her lips before she took a spoon and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a confused moonbyul.

“Comanieee, watch movie with unnie?” Yongsun called out when Wheein walked pass the living room again.

“Maybe later unnie, I have to memorize the lyric for the duet with Sandeul-oppa.”

“Ah, okay, Comanie fighting!!” Yongsun beamed at her and the younger girl cant help but smile back, a small ‘ _thanks’_ left her lips before she quickened her step back toward Hyejin’s room.

Eating her ice cream, Wheein hummed the lyric while listening on the guide track on repeat, memorizing as she goes. She felt a bit sorry for ignoring Byulyie unnie just then, she cant really explained it, but ignoring the older member feels right at that time. Shrugging, she peeked at Hyejin’s laptop and noticed that the phone already done backing up.

Moving toward the laptop to unplugged the phone, she stopped when she saw the pop up for new features on the latest software updates. Her grin grew bigger and bigger as she read the newest features and without hesitation, she clicked yes.

***

Hyejin listened carefully at the producer’s advice, nodding as he playback some of the recording and pointed out where he wanted Hyejin to change her way of delivering the lyric, when the theme-song of the X-files filled the room.

“Hyejin-ah, I think its yours.”

“I dont use that ringtone though....” a confused Hyejin looked at the light and sound coming out from what seems like her phone, but it cannot be. Yet, it’s exactly where Wheein dropped her phone off. It looked exactly like her phone. But...

She picked the phone up and got even more confused when she read the display, ‘ _Guess Who? Is calling’_ was written on the display, “What the....”

Hyejin picked up the phone, guessing that Wheein probably changed her name when she left the phone in the puppy’s hand, “Ya!! Did you change the...  Ah, CEO-nim, no...no... of course I saved your number, no... no... yes, I’m trully sorry.”

She spent 5 minutes apologizing profusely and explaining to the CEO on why she yelled at him when she picked up the phone, and that no she didnt asked the CEO to call her. When they ended the phone-call, the X-files theme song played again, this time, ‘ _Yes, It’s Me is calling_ ’ Was written on the display.

Hyejin hesitated for a minute before answering, “Hello?”

“Hyejin-ah, why do you text me to call you?” Moonbyul voice came from the other side.

“Byulyie unnie?”

“Of course its me, yah! What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, unnie can I call you back later?”

Hyejin ended the call and soon, another call came in, she groaned when she read the display this time, ‘ _It’s a mystery is calling_ ’

“Hello?” a concerned Yongsun unnie voice greeted her and Hyejin gave her another short explanation that no she didnt text her to call.

Hyejin ended the call and quickly looked at her contact list, face blanched when instead of seeing the list of name that she’s familiar with, the names in her contact list changes to:

 ‘ _I’m not a stranger_ ’, ‘ _Can you guess who I’am?_ ’, ‘ _You will regret it if you dont pick up_ ’, ‘ _Mr. Ambigous_ ’, ‘ _Piano Man_ ’, ‘ _I’m the best_ ’, and other strange and totally unrecognisable names.  

The X-files theme song played again, displaying “ _HIHIHAHEHO is calling_ ” on the screen and Hyejin closed her eyes, “I’m gonna kill that puppy, I swear I’m going to kill her.”

 

**Mamamoo Fancafe: Solar’s Daily Memo**

MooMoos, want to see two young girls playing Ssireum? ㅎㅎㅎ SL

*Insert Picture of Hyejin pinning Wheein on the Ground*


	5. Spaces and Alone Time

"Children!! I'm home!!" A tired but smiling Yongsun walked into their apartment, dragging her suitcase and carrying multiple shopping bags.

Wheein bounded towards her, the biggest grin adorning her face, before she practically jumped and enveloped Yongsun in a bear hug. "You're back!!!"

Yongsun laughed, "Yes, wow do you miss me that much?” Wheein nodded with her head still burried into Yongsun’s neck and tightened her hold.

“Wheein- _ah_ , you're holding me too tight!" Yongsun strangled sound made Wheein to let go reluctantly.

Seeing the tired lines on Yongsun's face and the way she struggled just to stand up on her two feet, she quickly took the shopping bags, "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks." The eldest patted the Wheepup head affectionately before realizing just how quiet the apartment were, "Where are the others?"

"Still on their mini vacation. Byulyie unnie should be home soon though, her return flight was two hours ago. Hyejin will return tommorow morning. How's Dubai??? I want my present!"

Yongsun laughed, "It’s in one of the shopping bags you're holding."

Wheein gasped and quickly peeked through all of the shopping bags, "Where? Where? What did you get me? Is there any food in here?" She sniffed the shopping bags as well, "I don’t smell any chocolate though."

Already familiar with the Wheepup antiques, the dark haired young woman only smile indulgently, "It's all wrapped up, but yes, there are packs of chocolate inside and liquor." The leader winked at her at the last part.

"HUZZAH!! Drinking party!!!"  Wheein started twerking while singing "work, work, work, work, work..."

Yongsun laughed out loud as she opened the door to her bedroom, when....

"TWEEEEEEETTTT!!!!"

A loud air horn sound blasted through the apartment, and Yongsun scream.

Heart pounding, ear ringing, she faintly heard Wheein laughing her ass off, until she fell down on the floor, giggling, "Muahahahahaha, unnie, you should see your face."

Still in daze, Yongsun saw a can of air horn duck taped to the wall near the door, so when she opened the door and it touched, the air horn would blasted off its ear splitting sounds, "Ya! Jung Wheein, do you want me to get a heart attack???"

Wheein giggled, "Awww come on unnie, look at it as a celebration of you coming home."

Sighing, Yongsun could only shook her head before once again stopped dead on her track. Balloons. Balloons everywhere in rainbow colours peppered her room, with a huge glittered welcome home banner taped on the wall behind her bed.

“Welcome home, unnie.” Wheein gave her the sweetest of smile, her cheek dimpling and happiness radiated from the puppy face.

Rubbing her temple in frustration, Yongsun gave Wheein an annoyed look, “I really just want to sleep, and now I have to clean all of this mess.”

Wheein’s smile faltered, she put down the shopping bags on the floor near the door, “Just take a shower then, unnie. I’ll clean up the mess.” And without another words left the room, ignoring Yongsun’s voice calling her name.

***

Putting the last of her stuff on to her back pack, Wheein was startled when she saw Moonbyul leaning on her doorframe, just watching her in silence.

“Hey, welcome back. How’s your vacation?”

Moonbyul sighed, “What have you done this time, puppy? You must’ve done something, because Yongsun unnie was upset when I got back home, but she didnt tell me why. I saw the emptied out balloons inside the garbage bin though.”

“So you’re here to scold me? Or to give me another house rules involving air horn and balloons? Go ahead then.” She gestured toward the wall on the section of the room which she used for lounging. There, instead of plain paint, the wall was covered with pieces of old paper with each of the house rules written in a neat handwriting. Tiny string lights peppered across the empty spaces like the constellation.

Astonishment written all over Moonbyul’s face when she saw the wall art, her first thought was when did the puppy have the time to do it? And her second was, has it been that long since she steps into the younger girl room until she didn’t know about it?

“Wheein-ah, it’s not about the rules or anything, it’s just that you need to be more considerate when doing your pranks. You know that Yongsun unnie was tired and....”

Wheein put her hand up and stopped Moonbyul from talking further, “Geez, _unnie_ , I’am being considerate. I just want to welcome her back with a pretty surprise. I even tied the balloons into boxes and positioned them surrounding the bed so that the balloons wont just scattered everywhere. But you dont know that, right? Because, you just jumped into conclusion that I tricked your precious Yongsun.”

She zipped up her backpack and hauled it into her shoulder, alarming the speechless Moonbyul.

“Where are you going? It’s late and... and we have schedule tomorrow.”

Wheein scoffed, “Yes, I know we have schedule tomorrow, dont worry I’ll see you all at the beauty salon tommorow.”

Moonbyul grasped Wheein’s forearm as she passed the rapper, “Where are you going, honestly Wheein, why are you being like this.”

Shrugging off Moonbyul’s hold, she glared at the older woman, “Anywhere but here.”

“Wheein....”

The smaller girl sighed, “Look _unnie_ , We’ll have a comeback soon, I think its best if we have some space from each other. Beside, getting a break from having me as housemate, oh gosh, it would be heavenly right? I mean looked at that wall, it barely has any space left.  Just... Let’s do this for the team sakes.”

Moonbyul heard the soft click sound of the room door closing and soon after another sound from the front door.  Yet, she was rooted to the spot. Her brain still processing what just happened in the span of 10 minutes. She looked at the bright lights from the tiny string lights, illuminating the many rules that they created, and suddenly it was hard to breath.

It started out as a joke, then it became a habit to put up another rule everytime Wheein came up with another prank, and then... it became just what Wheein said, rules. Actual rules to constrict the puppy adventurous and happy go lucky nature.   

“Ah shit!” Moonbyul dashed through the room, hoping that she still be able to catched up with the younger girl.

Grabbing her wallet and car key in a hurry, she ignored Yongsun’s worried voice asking her what happened and almost slammed the door in her haste. She pressed the elevator button repeatedly, murmuring ‘ _come on, come on_ ’ then cursed when the elevator still on its way ascending, ‘ _Wheein already in the lobby then_.’

Foregoing the elevator, she went into the emergency stair, jumping down the steps in a hurry to get to younger girl.

“WHEEIN!!” she bellowed when she saw the younger girl standing near the apartment complex entrance and broke into a run.

A bit short of breath, she stood in front of the still silent puppy, “You’re right, I should’ve listened to your explanation first. I’m sorry.”

Hand crossed across her chest, Wheein just stared at Moonbyul, “That’s it? Can’t you be more genuine when saying sorry?”

“Ya! I just went down 45 flight of stairs just to get to you, how much more genuine do you want me to be?”

Frustrated, Wheein stomped her foot and glared at the rapper, “See, the thing is unnie, I don’t want you to have to say sorry... Why do you always take Yongsun unnie side? Am I really that bad? Or is it simply because you like her more than me? Is it because she’s prettier....”

Moonbyul gaped at the younger girl in disbelief before engulfing her into her embrace, “What nonsense are you saying? You know that I love you to the moon and back!”

Fighting back her tears, Wheein pushed away from the older woman, “Well, you have a funny way of showing it.”

Hand unconciously went to her own chest, Moonbyul rubbed the non-existence rope tightening her heart away. “Wheeinnie... Please, I really am sorry, I shoud’ve known better....”

“Yes, you should have. But you acted like you dont. Unnie, you’re tired, we have schedule tommorow and I just need sometime away from all of you. We’ll talk more tomorrow, my uber ride will be here soon.”

“Then, I’ll go with you! I will not let you go by yourself alone.”

Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration Wheein yelled at the blond woman, “Ya! Which part of me wanting to be alone that didn’t registered in that dense brain of yours?”

“The part of me that would be worried sick if I did let you go by yourself, you idiot!”

“Ya!” Wheein pushed Moonbyul on her shoulder, more confused than ever with her own feelings, unsure whether she’s mad at Moonbyul for being pushy, or mad at herself for being childish at the moment.

Moonbyul sighed and carressed Wheein’s face softly, “Please let me be with you this time, Wheerunnie, I wont be able to forgive myself knowing that I hurt you and left you be alone tonight.”

Wheein sniffed, “You’re an idiot.”

“Well, yes, I’m. But.... I’m your idiot.”

Wheein snorted, “Oh my god, I can’t believe you can still be greasy at this time.”

Moonbyul shrugged grinning from ear to ear, “Greasiness is in my blood, what can I say.”

The two stood still in companiable silence when a black car pulled up in front of them and the driver lowered the car window, “Wheein-shi?”

Startled, Wheein looked at the waiting car and the hopefull face of Moonbyul, before sighing, “I’m sorry, can I cancel my order?”

“Sure, but we will still charge you since I’m already here though.”

“Ah, its okay, I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Wheein bowed briefly and watched as the car move passed them after a short acknowlegment by the driver.

“So.... I still dont feel like going up. What to do know?”

“We could always check into the hotel.”

“What!?” Wheein’s face instantly turned red and Moonbyul cant help but laughed at her.

“Holysh... I live with a bunch of perverts! Ya! We could just check into the hotel and sleep, that way you’ll have your time alone and I wont be worried sick thinking about what sort of trouble that you will get yourself into!”

“Trouble? What trouble? Ya! I’m not a troublesome type of sort!”

Moonbyul pulled Wheein into her embrace and brushed a kiss on her forehead, “Yes you are, but its okay, you’re my troublesome puppy anyway. Come on, I’ll drive, you pick the hotel.”  

 

**Mamamoo’s Fancafe: Wheein’s Daily Memo**

MooMoos, do you miss me? I miss you all so much, but dont worry!! We will see each other really soon. Just be patient with us a little bit more okay?

Psssttt... Moonbyul unnie is bothering me again, she won’t leave me alone and being greasy by calling me pretty all night long. Should I be worried for my safety tonight?  - WI-

 

**Mamamoo’s Fancafe: Moonbyul’s Daily Memo**

MooMoos, our Wheenie is so pretty right? Forever roommate will be sleeping together again tonight, don’t be jealous of me! I’ll be sleeping soundly with my arms around our Wheeinie. *Wink Wink*

 

**Mamamoo’s Fancafe:** **Solar** **’s Daily Memo**

MooMoos, my boyfriend is cheating on me. *Tears* - SL-

 

**Mamamoo’s Fancafe:** **Hwasa** **’s Daily Memo**

UGH! It’s safe to say that I’m the only sane one in this group.

 

**BREAKING NEWS!  - DISPATCH -**

Moonbyul and Wheein from Girl Group Mamamoo caught checking in into a bed and breakfast without their other members and their staffs. Click Here for pictures of them holding hands and cuddling against each other. Is this another promo stunt or are they really dating in real life?   

 

**Kim Do Hoon’s House**

“Medicine, where’s my headache medicine????”


	6. Early Morning Messages

4.00 AM

Bzzz...Bzzz....

Still sleepy and disoriented, Moonbyul blindly reached for the offending buzzing device that is her phone.

Peeking with one eye, Moonbyul frowned as she read the kakaotalk message from Sandeul and became instantly awake.

**Sandeulgi** : _‘_ _Hey Byul, is Wheein seeing anyone?_ _’_

**Moonstar** :    _‘_ _Why?_ _’_

**Sandeulgi** : _‘_ _Just asking, so, is she?_ _’_

Moonbyul looked at the words on her phone screen and somehow felt a slight irritation.

**Moonstar** : _‘_ _Are you interested or something?_ _’_

She didn’t have to wait long for the answer to appear.

**Sandeulgi** : _‘_ _Well, your company doesn’t have dating ban, right?_ _’_

**Moonstar** : _‘_ _Dude, you didn’t answer my question_ _.’_  Moonbyul typed back quickly.

**Sandeulgi** : _‘_ _Uh... well, sort of... for, you know, someone_ _I know is asking me to ask you_.’

Moonbyul's frown deepened.

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _W_ _ho?_ _’_

**Sandeulgi** : _‘_ _Just, you know, someone. So, is she seeing anyone or not?_ _’_

**Moonstar** : _‘_ _Maybe..._ _’_

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _Really? Too bad... who?_ ’

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _Maybe yes, Maybe not_ *merong*’

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _YA! I'm being serious here._ ’

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _Am being serious as well when I asked you who is interested._ ’

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _Ya_ _, Moon Byul Yi, why so mysterious?? I'll buy you dinner if you just answer me, come on...._ ’

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _You have her number, why don’t you ask her yourself?_ ’ Moonbyul typed back, her irritation increasing.

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _I did! But she's being coy, just like you._ ’

Moonbyul raised an eyebrow at the answer, curious.

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _R_ _eally? What did she say?_ ’

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _That of course she's seeing someone. She can see everybody because she has eyes._ ’

Moonbyul chuckled, that is typical Wheein.

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _Well, she's being honest._ ’

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _That's why i ask you! Is she dating anyone?_ ’

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _Did you ask_ _her that?_ ’

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _I did...._ ’

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _And?_ ’

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _She told me that yes, she went on dates._ ’

Moonbyul frowned once again by the answer. Wheepup went on dates that she didn’t know?

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _She told me to check on the fancafe memo, she went on beach date with Hyejin and movie date_ _s with you. I mean, man..._ ‘

The rapper snorted, grinning as she typed, ‘ _Well, that's true though._ ’

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _So I asked her if she's in a relationship with someone...._ ’

Moonbyul waited with anticipation for the answer, and laughed a little when she saw what Sandeul typed.

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _She said that of course she is, since she's someone's daughter and in a very committed relationship with the other_ _Mamamoo members._ ’

A sighing icon popped up along with, ‘ _So I asked whether she has a boyfriend?_ ’

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _And?_ ’ Moonbyul's heart beat just a little bit faster.

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _She listed off all her friends that are boy_ _s._ ’

Moonbyul clasped her mouth to prevent her from laughing out.

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _You know what? I think she is seeing someone and just want to keep it under wrap,_ _I get it though. With all the possible scandal and stuff, I just wish she could just tell me. It’s not like I will tell anybody._ ’

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _Well, you would have to tell whoever it is asking you to asked me._ ’ Replied Moonbyul, still bothered by the thought that there is someone out there who is interested in her Wheepup.

**Sandeulgi** : ‘ _Ah right, so... what about you? Seeing anyone?_ ’

Moonbyul snorted, ‘ _Talk to you later, dude._ ’

She was about to put her hand phone down, when another message bubble popped out. She almost dismissed it as Sandeul when she noticed that it was Jin that was messaging her.

**Jin-nie** : ‘ _Hey._ ’

‘ _Yo._ ’ Moonbyul typed back and looked at the time stamp and wondered whether all idols are morning person or simply didnt sleep or something.

**Jin-nie** :  ‘ _Do you want to go out for drinks?_ ’  

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _Sure, but we are preparing for a comeback, so we'll be busy._ ’

**Jin-nie**   : _‘AH, Right, But you’ll still have time in between right?’_

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _I guess, but I have to check with manager unnie though._ ’

**Jin-nie**   : _‘Awesome, hey do you think you could bring Wheein-ssi with you as well?’_

Moonbyul frowned, a huge question mark forming in her mind. Okay, seriously, this is getting ridiculous.

**Moonstar:** _‘Are you with Sandeul or something?’_

**Jin-nie**   : _‘What? No. Why?’_

**Moonstar** : _‘Nothing. Like I said, we’re all busy preparing for our comeback. Beside, I dont know her personal schedule.’_

**Jin-nie**   :  ‘ _Just text me when you and Wheein-ssi are available. Oh, will someone_ _be mad if she hangout with us?_ ’

**Moonstar** :  ‘ _Someone?_ ’  

Moonbyul somehow predicted the way this conversation was going and she didn’t like it even a bit.

**Jin-nie**   :  ‘ _Yep, like a boyfriend or something._ ’

Moonbyul groaned. Something was definitely fishy here. She racked her brain on who could possibly got both Sandeul and Jin to asked her about Wheein. Was it someone from their 92 lines group?

**Moonstar** :   _‘First Sandeul, Now it’s you. Dude, what is going on?’_

**Jin-nie**   :   _‘Sandeul already messaged you?’_

**Moonstar** :   _‘Well, Duh!_ _Now, seriously, who’s actually asking???’_

Moonbyul waited for 5 minutes, but no other reply came through. The silver haired rapper rolled her eyes and was about to put down her phone when another message popped up.

**Minhyuk-BTOB:** ‘ _Hey. Are you awake?_ ’

**Moonstar** :   _‘Hi,_ _Oppa. How are you?’_

**Minhyuk-BTOB:**   _‘Sorry for messaging you out of the blue.’_

**Moonstar** :   _‘It’s okay, what is it?’_

**Minhyuk-BTOB:** _‘Ahh_ _, I don’t know how to ask you this?’_

Moonbyul frowned again. With the amount of frowning she's been doing this morning, she would develop wrinkles on her forehead soon.

**Moonstar** :   _‘What is it?’_

**Minhyuk-BTOB:**   _‘_ _Do you want to have drinks sometimes? With the other members of course.’_

**Moonstar** :   _‘do you have a particular member in mind?’_  Moonbyul cant help but replied a little bit sarcastically, not with the type of messages that she’d been getting.

**Minhyuk-BTOB:**   _‘Well... I heard that you introduced Sandeul with Wheein-ssi?’_

What is wrong with today and guys asking her about Wheepup!!??

**Moonstar** :   _‘You want to collaborate_ _with Wheeinie_ _as well?_ _Is that why you’re asking? Are you preparing for a solo? Waoow that's awesome oppa! Congratulations!’_

**Minhyuk-BTOB:**   _‘Hahaha no, no plan for a solo just yet. But I won’t mind collaborating with Wheein-s_ _si._ _But no, its just that Sungjae has been bothering me to text you and set up a meet up with all of you. I think he already messaged Hwasa-ssi as well, but didnt get a reply or something. ’_

Moonbyul was incredulous, what is she? A matchmaker or something?

**Moonstar** : _‘Oppa, let me just guess what your next question would be. You would gently ask me whether Wheeinie is seeing someone now, right?’_

**Minhyuk-BTOB:**  ‘ㅎㅎㅎ _how did you know?_ ’

**Moonstar** : ‘ _Well, you’re not the first person who asked me this. So... tell Sungjae-ssi that Wheein is in a very committed relationship._ ’ Typed Moonbyul. Well if that was the answer that Wheein gave Sandeul, she's not lying, right? She just omitted the part about committed to the Mamamoo's member.

**Minhyuk-BTOB:**  ‘ _It’s not Sungjae_ ㅋㅋㅋ _but yeah, he will need to inform his bestfriend that then_ ㅋㅋㅋ. _Ah, I should've thought so. I mean, that girl is really sweet._ ’

Moonbyul ignored the last message and put down her phone on the stand beside her bed. Her mood turning sour by the second.

“Unnie, who are you messaging with? Why the long face?” A scratchy voice heavy with sleep distracted her from her thoughts.

Moonbyul looked at the sleeping girl beside her, and smiled gently. Her hand reached out and stroked the newly dark hair, “Nobody's important, go back to sleep baby.”

She pressed a gentle kiss on Wheein's forehead as the younger girl mumbled an okay and snuggled deeper into her embrace, going back to sleep.

Moonbyul sighed, her hand stroking the puppy face gently. Yes, her Wheepup is indeed very sweet and need to be protected at all cost.

She quickly fell back into slumber, still holding the younger girl in her arms, unaware that another message popped up on her phone.

**Jin-nie**   :  ‘ _Byul, what do you think about our Taehyung? He’s cute right?_ ’

***

Moonbyul woke up a couple of hours later when she heard the yelling and the unmistakable laughter of her Wheepup. Padding slowly to her bedroom door, she took a peek and saw what all the commotion was about.

The new gift that Wheein received, another mini car since her first one was broken, was being ride on and used to chase Yongsun unnie all over their apartment.

Yongsun, running and yelling at the same time for Wheein to stop chasing her only caused the Wheepup to accelerate her car and bumped it into their unnie's legs.

‘YA! JUNG WHEEIN!!!’

Moonbyul smiled, yes, her Wheepup is indeed sweet, but maybe just maybe, she can be a little bit evil as well.

 

** RBW Official Announcement **

 

Dear MooMoos,

We are truly thankful with all of the gifts that you are giving to our members. Our girls appreciate and love it so much. Unfortunately, with all sincerity and humbleness, we hope that such gifts would not include moving objects that could be use as vehicle. Thank you very much for your understanding.

P.S: No drone as well, please. 


	7. Kiss

“Wheeinie-ah... what are you doing?” Byul bit her lips to keep herself from laughing as she watched the puppy fussed over her. She tucked every corner of the blanket under Byul’s body, effectively trapping both of her arms inside and placed newly fluffed pillows surrounding her reclining body.

“I’m making pillow fortress, so you won’t move too much and hurt your shoulder again.” Fluffing the pillow once again, she nodded with satisfaction when Byul were surrounded by 12 pillows that were supposed to “protect” her.

“Wheeinie, where did you get all of these pillows? And I’m okay, the bruises are getting better and my neck is not as stiff.”

It was actually a blessing that Wheein wrapped her around with the blanket like a mummy, lest she would tackle the young woman into the bed right there and then. Her worry look combined with the freshly cut bangs just melt Byul’s heart.

* _She’s so fluffy, I’m gonna die!_ *

“I bought them... I just want you to be comfortable...” Wheein patted Byul’s bangs before laying on top of the stack of pillows. Cheek dimpling with a huge smile, she patted her own bangs, “We have the same hair.” before smiling brightly toward Byul.

Byul growl and freed herself from the blanket cocoon and grabbed Wheein’s face, peppering her with kisses. Wheein gasped, scrunched up her face and blocking Byul’s kisses with her hands, struggling madly.

“Ya! Moon Byul Yi! Do you want to die!??? Let go!!!”

“But you’re just too cute to be true!!!”

“Ya! I’m not cute!”

“You are forever THE puppy.” The two of them stopped, already a messy tangled of limbs and arms, both head looked up to see Hyejin near the door pointing at Wheein, before her well manicured finger moved toward Moonbyul, “and you need to be less horny.” Continued Hyejin as she sashayed into the room and plopped down on the bed, sandwiching Moonbyul between them.

“The leader said that both of you need to get ready for the Live show. So stop fooling around.”

“Live Show!!! Hyejinnie, let’s do something different tonight.” Wheein looked at her best friend with a glint on her eyes, grinning when she saw the answering glint on the silver haired girl’s eyes.

“Our favorite past time?”

Wheein nodded eagerly, “Put on that red lipstick of yours.”

“But you have to control your face! The last time, you kept on giggling and making this weird faces at me, so I can’t concentrate and forgot to do it!” 

Moonbyul looked back and forth between the two best friends. Sometimes it seems as if they were wrapped in their own little universe and speaking their own language that nobody else knows about.

“What are you two planning?”

“Just trying to have fun on the stage, unnie. Nothing to worry about.” Wheein grinned and Moonbyul desperately held her hands to herself. That bangs with that dimple. It’s a killing combo. She felt severely attacked.

She poked Wheein’s dimple with her forefinger, “I don’t believe you... tell me... tell me...” Byul kept on poking at the dimple until Wheein bit her forefinger to stop her. Moonbyul yelped and quickly pulled her forefinger out of the clutches of Wheein’s teeth.

“Do I need to give you your teething toy again? Geez!”

“Do you want me to nibble on your neck instead?” Wheein playfully leaned in toward Byul’s neck and Hyejin quickly interfered, her hand holding Wheein’s forehead.

“Please stop before I puke from all of the flirting.”

Still curious about their plan, Byul looked back and forth between the two young girls,  “Your favorite past time usually means pulling prank on Yongsun unnie.... well, basically making her flustered.... and red lipstick... you’re going to kiss her on the stage aren’t you?” the light bulb flashed inside Moonbyul’s head and she pointed accusingly toward the innocently looking Hyejin ( _as far as  Hyejin can look innocent, which is not much_ ).

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You won’t dare.”

“You want to bet on it?” Hyejin grinned wickedly at Byul.

“Why not bet on who could fluster Yongsun unnie the most on the stage tonight? The winner gets a bucket of chicken.”

Moonbyul and Hyejin looked at each other, considering Wheein’s proposal before shaking their hands, “Call!”

***

_After the Live Show..._

Unlike the usual atmosphere after finishing 2 events in one night, all the members are still wide awake and cracking up more than usual, teasing their leader endlessly.

“Unnie, you should see your face when Hyejin kissed your cheek!” Her woody woodpecker laughter resonating throughout the car, Wheein showed the others the fan taken pictures that already circulating on the SNS of Yongsun’s shock face holding her cheek with Hyejin’s barely visible lips stamp.  

“Can you imagine if I peck her on the lips again?”

“You wouldn’t dare!!!” Yongsun slapped Hyejin’s arm and latter laugh grew louder.

“Don’t give her any ideas, or else the next thing we know we have you and Hyejin locking lips on the stage and CEO-nim will need his medicine again. Oh and Unnie, this!” Moonbyul pointed at one particular picture, cracking up until her cheeks were in pain from laughing too hard, but the Yongmeme face that Yongsun made when they left the stage just too weird for words.

“All of you are just so weird! Weird the bunch of you.”

The three looked at the pouting leader and burst into laughter again.

“Awwww our unnie is too cute.” Byul squished Yongsun’s cheek, causing her to blush and squished Byul’s cheek in revenge.

“Omo!” Hyejin giggled and took a picture of the cheek squishing battle in front of her, while Wheein already turned into a heap of useless puddle of goo from too much laughing.  

Still teasing Yongsun endlessly until they reached their apartment, Yongsun looked at the other three members with her hands on her hips, “Okay that’s it, all of you need to respect your leader better.”

Hyejin smirked and walked slowly toward Yongsun who took a step back with each step forward that Hyejin took, “Or what, unnie? Are you going to spank me?”

“Ya! What are you doing?”

“Unnie looked so pretty tonight, why don’t I spend the night at your room tonight?” Hyejin winked as she closed the distance between them.

“Stay back! Ya! Kids! Help me out here!” Yongsun put both of her arms forward to stop Hyejin from advancing to no avail. Wrapping her arms around Yongsun, Hyejin made kissy face and tried to kiss their leader again.

“Unnie, let me just kiss you again.”

Blushing from head to toe, Yongsun yelled for help from the other two members, who just stand back and watched their unnie being cornered by the maknae.

“Enjoy your night with Hyejin, unnie!!” Wheein blew kisses toward the other women before dragging Byul by the hand toward her room.

“Ya! Hyejin-ah, be gentle with her. Dont leave any marks!” Moonbyul laughed and let herself being dragged by the puppy.

“Why you little.......!!” was the last thing that they heard followed by Hyejin’s laughter before the sound of padded feet running around the house along with ‘come here you little punk!’ can be heard from Wheein’s room.

“Do you think Hyejin will be fine?” a little worried for her best friend, she almost went back out again when Byul stopped her and dragged her to the bath room.

“Leave them be, they’ll exhaust themselves playing chase, let’s just wash up and go to bed.”

Looking between the door and the beckoning bed, the puppy shrugged then yawn, “Well, the worse that Yongsun unnie can do is spank her.”

Byul snorted, “I think Hyejin will enjoy that.”

Giggling, Wheein poked Byul on her side, “You need to buy Hyejin chicken tomorrow.”

“Don’t you mean, we? You’re part of the bet too!”

“No, I just suggested the idea, you’re the one who made the bet with Hyejin.” Wheein pouted and poked Byul again on her side.

“Yes, but you’re being extra flirty with unnie as well....”

“Am not.” Poke nose muscle

“Yes, you are.” Poke dimple

“Am not.” Poke nose muscle

“Yes, you do.” Poke dimple

“Am not!”

 

**Mamamoo Fancafe Daily Memo: Hwasa’s**

Kiss... Kiss....Kiss... Muach! 


	8. Halloween

Blindly searching for the source of the offending sound that was her morning alarm, Yongsun grabbed her hand phone from the nightstand and flicked the screen, instantly cutting off the shrill sound. Eyes still closed, she wished that she didn’t have to wake up and could just laze around on the bed all day. Yawning widely, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, lazily raising her body to a sitting position and just sat there with her eyes closed. * _Just one more minute, one more minute, please._ *

Feeling herself slowly but surely succumbing back to sleep, Yongsun pinched her arm and slapped her face slightly, willing herself to open her eyes and start the day, * _Why can’t I open my eyes, I need to be awake. Now_.*

Stretching her body left and right until there was a crack sound coming from her waist, she could feel her scattered soul gathering back into her body. With one last grunt, she opened her eyes and instantly screamed.

A woman’s bloody head was dangling in front of her, her blank eyes staring into nothingness. Yongsun clutched her blanket and screamed with all of her might, her other hand wildly moving around trying to scare the head away, “Ya! Ya! Go away!! Go away!!!!”

Yongsun screamed again when her hand made contact with the head, causing the head to roll on her bed down to the floor. Yongsun watched as the head rolled several time before stopping in a straight up position staring at Yongsun from its position on the floor. Quickly hiding herself inside her blanket, she let out another dolphin scream.

***

 

Startled awake by the scream from the room next door, Hyejin bolted up right from her bed with a ‘ _what the...._ ’ escaping her lips. She was sure that it was Yongsun’s unnie scream and wondered what in the world just happened to cause her to scream like that.

“Argh!!!” she screamed herself when she saw a big black spider on her arm and slapped it away, only to realize several second later that there was another spiders on her blanket, several other spiders. Throwing her blanket away with a loud yell, she scrambled off her feet and tried to find anything to defend herself from the spiders.

She rummaged through her desk for something, anything, before brandishing her hair brush like a sword, her body shuddered and Goosebumps raised all over her body when she saw the legion of black spiders that covered almost half of her bed, “What the hell!!! What the hell!!!” a series of curses left her mouth when she saw the shadow of something from the corner of her eyes.

Perching on her shoulder almost innocently was a smaller size spider.

“Argh!!!” Hyejin alternated between shouting and cursing as she used her hair brush to push the spider off her shoulder. Feeling movement on her back, she screamed, trying to reach her back with her arms while jumping around her room frantically and shouting, “This is a dream, This is a dream, This is a dream!!!”     

***

 

Byul nearly jumped from her bed when she first heard the scream from Yongsun’s unnie room, her heart started to beat even faster when she heard the shout from Hyejin’s room not long after. Panicking from all of the screaming and the shouting, she quickly turned on the master light switch near her bed and was about to run out toward the sounds of distress when her thought jumped worriedly back to Wheein.

Looking back to her bed, she saw that Wheein still fast asleep with her back turned away, * _How can that kid still be asleep through all of that? The scream was enough to wake the dead_ * walking back toward the bed, Byul shook Wheein’s body slightly then with more force when the puppy still refused to turn her body.

“Wheein-ah... wake up please.” Byul shook Wheein’s body harder and sighed with relief when the younger girl stirred and slowly turned her back.

A scream died in her throat and Byul fell on her ass, when Wheein turned her body around and revealed her bloodied face. Her eyes were completely white with no pupil in sight, looking straight at Byul.

A shiver ran through the blond rapper body as she lost the feel of both her hands and legs, both turning cold from fear * _What is happening???_ *

She frowned when the straight line of Wheein’s bloodied mouth turned up and a giggle escaped her lips.

Understanding came slowly and Byul scrambled back on her feet and pounced on the shrieking puppy, tickling her mercilessly, “Say sorry!! You almost gave me a heart attack! And by the sound of it, you already gave Yongsun unnie and Hyejin a heart attack!!”

Gasping a small breath in between her shrieking, Wheein whined, “But it’s Halloween!!!” Byul growled and tickled Wheein even more when she heard of the reason, forcing another set of shriek to come out of Wheein’s lips.

Byul heard her door was pushed open and two concerned voices rang through her room, but she was still focusing on her task to punish the Wheepup that she ignored those voices, that is until she felt two strong hands grabbed her collar and pulled her away from Wheein who already folded herself into a fetal position, hiding her face from the other members, still gasping for breath.

“Are you insane?? What are you doing to Wheein???” Yongsun, still very pale and looking very much exhausted from all the screaming, yelled at Byul, while Hyejin climbed into the bed and stroke Wheein’s hair, murmuring soft words while throwing dagger from her eyes toward Byul.

“Unnie, it’s not what you think and why did you and Hyejin scream?” Byul closed her eyes with frustration from the accusation and then looked at both Yongsun and Hyejin with concern.

Rolling her eyes hard, Yongsun crossed her arms in front of her chest, her braided hair messy from her fight with the ‘ _head’_.

 “Someone hanged a fake ghost head on the ceiling, so when I sit up on my bed, I was face to face with the thing.” She shuddered at the memory of looking straight into the fake head. Her own head was pounding mercilessly, a mixture between lack of sleep and the adrenaline pumping through her vein.

“And for the record, I did not scream. I shouted. There’s a difference. Someone poured probably a bucket worth of fake black spider in my bed, and even glued some on my shoulder and my back.” Still stroking Wheein’s hair, she looked at Byul accusingly, “and by the looked of it, you tried to scare Wheein as well by pretending to be what? Jason?”

Yongsun sighed when she looked at the disbelief look on Byul’s face, “Look Byul, I know that it’s Halloween and all, but I think you and Wheein need to spend time alone from each other, she need to get back and sleep on her own room from now on, I mean her evil trickiness seems to rub off on you lately.”

“What! No! I don’t want to sleep in my room. I want to sleep with Byulyie unnie!!” Wheein suddenly sat up, revealing her bloodied face and her fake eyes contact.

She screamed when Hyejin literally pinned her on the bed and straddled her, a wicked glint on her eyes, “I knew it was you! Ha!” she started tickling the trashing puppy and shouted over her shoulder, “Unnie! Come and help me restrained her.”

Byul looked at the grinning Yongsun, “You knew.”

Shrugging and joining Hyejin’s effort to half restrain half tickling the puppy, Yongsun sat on Wheein’s thigh and tickled both of Wheein’s feet, “Of course we knew. When we realized that today is Halloween night, we knew that this little monkey was the one behind the stunt.”

“Byulyie unnie, helpppp.... helppppp meeee!!!” breathless from all of the tickles, Wheein wailed helplessly for her favorite unnie, but the blond rapper just crossed her arms and chuckled, watching with glee while the other two have their own little revenge on the puppy.

***

 

Wheein pouted as Hyejin draw three whiskers on each side of her cheeks after she drew an upside down black triangle on Wheein’s nose. Forced to wear a beige puppy onesie, complete with a fluffy puppy ear hair band, Wheein whined every three seconds stating that she looked ridiculous. She whined even more when Yongsun told her that she was forbidden to eat any candy and chocolate sent to them by the fans.

“No, you have to be responsible for your action, and we’re all already nice to you by only withholding candy and chocolate for 3 days.”

“But... But.... you also told me to write down 3,000 sentences of ‘ _I won’t do stupid things anymore_ ’. Don’t you think that’s enough?” she held her cramping hand and looked at Yongsun with a pout and teary eyes.

“Nope, it won’t work this time.” Turning her back so she won’t look at the sad puppy and gave in, Yongsun quickly walked back into her room, she knew that if she looked at Wheein’s sad face once again in that cute little onesie, with that puppy ear and that choppy bang, her heart will melt. She just leave it to Hyejin to do the disciplinary action. She knew that Hyejin can do it, that woman have the heart of steel.

Satisfied with her work of turning Wheein into a real life puppy, Hyejin quickly took out her hand phone and started taking pictures amidst Wheein’s protest, “Ya! Stop it!”

“You are not allowed to protest, now squat and put up the paper with your writing in front of your chest. I’ll print this one and pin it to your wall, so you will remember to never do stupid things again.”

Pouting, but doing exactly what was asked of her, she looked with sad expression into the camera, holding her own writing of ‘ _I won’t do stupid things anymore_ ’.

Hyejin bit her lips, her heart goes out to the cute little puppy and she wanted to reach out and just pet her. Saying something along the line of editing and printing the picture, she quickly excused herself from the living room, lest she gave in and give the puppy chocolate or worse, helping her with writing down her punishment.

Left alone with her favorite unnie, Wheein turned her teary eyes to Byul, “Unnie....”

Heart melting, Byul picked up the sad puppy and put her down on her lap, hugging her closely, “Don’t ever do that again, Jung Wheepup.”

“.....”

Byul fixed Wheein’s bangs and tucked her hair behind her ear, “If you promise me, then I will give you some candy and chocolate, our secret, nobody needs to know.”

“.....”

Sighing, Byul pressed their forehead together and hugged Wheeinie just a little tighter, “And you can sleep with me again, no need to move back to your room.”

“Okay. I promised to not use fake head and spider and scary make up to scare all of you again.”

* _I’ll just have to be creative and think of something better._ *

Byul narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously at the innocently looking puppy, but relent nonetheless, “Okay, deal.”

 

**Mamamoo FanCafe: Wheein’s Daily Memo**

MooMoo... Help me... Yongsun Unnie won’t give me candy T.T so sad.... WI

**Mamamoo FanCafe: Hwasa’s Daily Memo**

Happy Halloween MooMoo!! Don’t do anything stupid this Halloween Night unless you want to have candy withhold from you. Be Safe.

*Insert picture of Wheein in the puppy Onesie holding the sign*

**Mamamoo FanCafe: Solar’s Daily Memo**

MooMoo!!! Happy Halloween!!! What are you wearing for this Halloween party? I’ll be a bond girl. 007! And don’t worry about the Wheepup, she’ll be on sugar high after 3 days ^^  - SL -  

**Mamamoo FanCafe: MoonByul’s Daily Memo**

Should I be cat woman this year? What do you think MooMoo? And don’t eat too much candy, not good for your health ^^


	9. Drinking Games Pt. 1

The two young girls were lost in their own world.

Using Wheein’s lap as her pillow, Hyejin played with the lace blindfold, covering and uncovering her eyes with it. “Wheein-ah....”

“Hmmm...” her fingers still playing idly on Hyejin’s hair, she looked down and giggled when she saw the kissy faces that Hyejin made with her eyes covered with the lace cloth.

“Kinky. I like it.” Making kissy faces of her own, the two best friends giggled at each other.

“I want to play drinking games!” the youngest member sat up suddenly from her bed, using her forefinger she beckoned at the laughing brunette.

“That’s just a reason for you to get drunk.”

“We don’t have schedule tomorrow, so there’s no harm in playing. Come on! I promised, we stopped when it’s getting too much.”

“You said that the last time as well, and I ended up holding your hair as you puke your ass off.” Wheein reluctantly moved from her comfortable spot and followed Hyejin out to the living room.

“Eyyy, that’s just that one time.” She walked toward the kitchen, grabbing the tequila bottle off the shelf, she went back to the living with two glass shots. Sitting Indian style in front of Wheein, she poured them the first shot, “So, what should we play? Truth or dare? I never? Most Likely? Straight Face?” She downed the first short and shuddered, her face scrunched up before walking back toward the kitchen, “Ugh, We need Lime.”

“Bring me ice chips!” Wheein yelled as she topped off Hyejin’s glass shot.

Sitting back down, now equipped with a bucket load of ice chips, salt shaker and cut up limes and lemons, Hyejin looked expectantly at Wheein.

“ _Truth or dare_ are out the windows, we know too much about each other as it is, same as ‘ _I never_ ’. ‘ _Most likely_ ’ would be more fun if we have both Yongsun unnie and Byulyie unnie here. Let’s do ‘ _Straight Face_ ’.” Sprinting toward her room, she quickly came back with a memo pad and a pen.

Already downing her second shot of the night, Hyejin was topping off her glass when Wheein came back to the living room, “Ya! Slow down! If you keep stealing off drink like that, you’ll end up face first on the toilet even before we start playing.”

Hyejin stuck out her tongue, but nodded anyway, “Okay, okay, you go first.”

Wheein tapped the pen rapidly on her chin, deep in thought, when suddenly she laughed out loud before writing furiously on the memo. “Here!”

Hyejin burst out laughing when she first read the sentence and Wheein quickly pointed at her, “Drink!”

“Ya! What is this!” Hyejin protested weakly and quickly downed her shot, grimaced and reached for the lemon.

“Well, that’s the point of the game right, whether or not you can keep a straight face trying to read that.”

“How in the world I could keep a straight face saying stuff like ‘ _Yongsun’s fart smells like roses, I want to bury my nose on her ass_.’!”

“Eyyy, that was easy. You just laughed so you could drink. Come on, your turn.”

Putting the lemon on her mouth, the short haired woman slowly write down her sentence, ignoring the curious look on Wheein’s face when her sentence already reached an entire paragraph.

“Are you writing a novel or something there?” Wheein downed her shot, tired of waiting for her turn.

Voice mumbled by the lemon on her mouth, Hyejin just glared playfully at Wheein and started writing again. She then tossed the memo proudly toward Wheein, one eyebrow cocked in challenge.

Catching the memo mid-air, Wheein gaped when she read the memo. Her laughter quickly filled the entire room, dragging Hyejin to laugh along with her, “Ya! You lost!” Hyejin kicked her lightly amidst laughter.

“Wait.. Wait... WAIT!! Let me try, let me try.” Taking a deep breath, she read the first line of the sentence silently and burst into laughter again.

Hyejin kicked her again for emphasis, “Ya!!! Drink Up!”

Downing her shot, Hyejin topped it off quickly, “Oh no, you need to drink one more shot. You tried twice and failed.”

“Ya! The first one is practice.” Wheein pouted and Hyejin shook her head firmly.

“Oh no girlie, no practice, drink up!”

Grumbling, Wheein downed the drink and quickly put a lemon on her mouth, suckling madly. “You try saying those words yourself! And do all of the instruction as well.”

“Challenge accepted!” Hyejin picked up the discarded memo and started singing the words with PPAP melody, “I have a Tee Tee” she pointed at her breast,  “I have two Tee Tee”, she pointed at her other breast, “Uuuu Tee Tee, Tee Tee, Tities!” she jiggled both of her breasts and Wheein collapsed onto the floor laughing.

Brushing the tears from her eyes, Wheein grabbed the memo pad back and started writing again, biting her own lips to stop herself from laughing. She tossed the memo back to Hyejin and smugly grinned. “Beat that!”

“How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood, he choklee....”  Gave up, the younger woman gulped down her drink, “Ridiculous sentence, Wheeinieeee, not tongue twister! Drink!”

Obeying the order, Wheein gulped down the shot. Warmth spread from her throat down to her stomach and she started to feel the slight buzz from downing the tequila shots. Reaching for the ice chips, she put one into her mouth before taking the offered memo pad from Hyejin’s hand.

“Ya! Why all of your sentences are so R-Rated!” Downing her drink and motioning with her hand for Hyejin to topped it off, she drank three more successive shots stating that she was not drunk enough to read the sentence.

“Don’t be a spoil sport, where’s the fun if we’re not a little bit risky? Come on, puppy! Just do it already!” Hyejin reached for her phone, turning the video app on. She pressed the record button as Wheein stopped memorizing the sentence and downed one more shot for liquid courage.

Looking straight into the camera, Wheein seductively caressed her own neck, “Do you want to lick me here? Trailing your tongue down....”  Slowly dragging her fingertips down towards her chest, she slowly unbuttoned the third button of her green flannel shirt “to here....” She bit her lips and still staring at camera unbuttoned another button, revealing the forest green lace bra she wore underneath.

Unbuttoning the rest of the button, she shrugged off her shirt and caressed the plane of her flat stomach slowly before reaching into the button of her jeans short, “And do you want to lick me here, baby? And make me moan your name?” she flicked the button opened and was about to push down the zipper when Hyejin’s trembling hand shook and she laughed.

“Stop... just... stop... that bangs with the whole sultry thing? Nope. I can’t. It’s just... nope.” Hyejin laughter roared when she successfully dodged a lemon thrown at her by the blushing puppy.

“Ya!! I can be sexy if I want to!”

“I’m sure A LOT of people think so, maybe if you don’t have that innocent bangs, but not me wheepup.... I just can’t!”

“I wonder what would happen if I do that to Yongsun unnie?” Both girls laughed, imagining the flustered look on Yongsun’s face.

“I bet Byulyie unnie would have a nosebleed.”

Downing her drink, Wheein shook her head, “Nope, I think she would fuss and try to cover me with something, anything.”

Nodding her agreement, Hyejin downed another drink. She blinked when she realized that they already finished half of the bottle, “Do you want to open another one after this?”

“Sure.”

Games long forgotten, the two young girls just chatted, entertaining themselves by making silly faces, taking pictures and drinking themselves stupid.

***

 

Trying to be as silent as possible, the two older members carefully closed the door behind them, before tip toeing further into the apartment. They only planned to catch a movie, but that plan changed when Yongsun managed to convince Byul to accompany her to watch another movie. They were about to go straight home when Yongsun’ stomach growled, so they decided to grab something to eat first and before they know it, it’s nearly 2 AM when they reached home.

Yongsun hit Byul’s on her back when the taller of the two suddenly stopped on her track, causing the older woman to bump into her.

Byul was rooted on her spot. The vision in front of her was enough to render her speechless. Their two youngest members were sprawled on the fluffy carpet, fast asleep with Hyejin’s head pillowed on Wheein’s breast, legs intertwined together. Her hands involuntary turned into fists and she gritted her teeth, * _what the hell_ _were they doing??_ *

“Omo!” Yongsun walked silently toward the two sleeping figures, and crouched down, trying to wake them up. Failed to do so, she sighed and looked helplessly at Byul. She pointed at Hyejin and then at herself and then pointed at Wheein and pointed back at Byul who just nodded, still pissed off at the sight in front of her.

Yongsun carefully tried to pry them apart, she winced when Hyejin refused to budge and only burrowed herself deeper into Wheein’s embrace.

Byul noticed the discarded phone, Hyejin’s by the look of it, and picked it up. Her jaw tightened when she realized that the phone wasn’t locked since a video was still playing on the background. The video showed Wheein stripping while looking seductively at the camera. * _The fuck were they doing?_ *

She closed the application, her throat tightened as her fingers betrayed herself and she clicked on the gallery. There were new pictures and a couple of more videos featuring the two young girls in various indecent positions. She clicked on the one where Hyejin had her lips on Wheein’s cleavage and almost throw the phone to the nearest wall.

“Ssttt Byul! Can you get Wheein?” Byul looked up when she heard Yongsun’s whispered words. The older woman already had her arms around Hyejin’s waist, half carrying half supporting the unconscious maknae. Nodding her accent, she pocketed the phone on the back pocket of her black jeans and looked at the half naked younger woman still sprawled on the floor.

She lifted Wheein easily and carried her into their – well, it was technically her bedroom but Wheein slept there every day it became theirs – bedroom. She put Wheein gently on her side of the bed and was about to leave the room when Wheein’s hand tightened on her neck, “Cold.”

Byul could never understand how a drunk person could be that strong, but Wheein managed to tug her into the bed until she landed on top of the younger woman. Wheein’s breath was warm on her throat and Byul could feel herself shivered.

She tried to detangle herself from the embrace but stopped cold when she felt Wheein’s lips moved against her throat, nipping and caressing her neck with her soft lips. Byul groaned, freeing herself from the embrace, she covered Wheein’s body with the blanket and watched as the young woman fell deeper into slumber.

Glancing one last time over her shoulder toward the sleeping puppy, she closed the door to their bedroom softly behind her, knowing that tonight, she wouldn’t be able to sleep beside her.


	10. Drinking Games Pt. 2

Wheein woke up with a pounding headache. Her head throbbed fiercely like someone had use her head to play drum and her mouth tasted like something had died there for weeks. She groaned as she sat up on the bed and noticed her surrounding; she was in Byulyie unnie’s room. Her second realization was her state of undress. “Oh shoot....”

Her memory was fuzzy at best but the last thing that she remembered was lying down at the fluffy carpet of their living room, so someone must’ve carried her in. And that someone was most probably the owner of the room. She looked at the empty spot beside her, that side of the bed was still pristine and looked unused, Wheein frowned. * _She didn’t sleep here?_ *

She looked at the small digital alarm clock on her night stand which read 10.00 AM and noticed a tall glass of water with two small tablets of aspirin. Touched by the thoughtfulness, Wheein quickly downed the tablets, wishing for an instant miracle for her headache to be gone.

Wheein walked gingerly toward the toilet – because even walking hurts – washed up and brushed her teeth before walking to the closet and took out one of Byul’s oversize white shirt and put it on. She wondered whether Hyejin is hurting just as bad. Wheein took a deep breath before she slowly walked out from the room, preparing herself for a scolding from their leader.

She smelled the most wonderful smell of grease wafted off from the kitchen and her feet unconsciously quickened by themselves. She saw a contrite looking Hyejin already sitting at the kitchen table holding a big glass of orange juice on her hand. The wonderful smell was coming from the sausages and eggs and bacon that Yongsun unnie was preparing for them, their usual hangover food. And then... there was Byul unnie, sitting in front of Hyejin with a dark look on her face.

Wheein gulped, tucking whips of hair behind her ear, she sat beside Hyejin with her head down. Finding Hyejin’s hand beneath the table, she intertwined their hand briefly and gave it a light squeeze * _Here we go._ *

“Byul, let them eat something first before you scold them.” Yongsun put down a large glass of orange juice in front of Wheein and fixed her messy bangs slightly, “Finished it, breakfast will be ready in 2 minutes.”

Almost afraid to look at Moonbyul in the eyes, Wheein kept her head down and drank her juice slowly. Her head was getting better by the minute, but now it was her stomach that growled, demanding food.

Moonbyul looked at the apologetic look on both of the youngest members face. She knew they feel guilty, and even though Yongsun unnie chalked it up to them just playing around and thankfully still within the safety of their own apartment instead of in public places, she personally still can’t forgive their recklessness.

She slid Hyejin’s phone across the table and saw Hyejin slightly cringed.

“Byul, I told you, let them eat their breakfast first.” Yongsun softly reprimanded the rapper and put two plates consisting of scrambled eggs, huge amount of crispy bacon, two sausages. “Eat up, and then we’ll talk.” Yongsun glared at Moonbyul and dragged her out of the kitchen so the two girls can eat in peace.

The two young girls looked at each other once Yongsun and Moonbyul was out of earshot, Hyejin looked at Wheein apologetically but Wheein just shook her head and gave her a small smile. No words are necessary.

The walk toward the living room after they finished their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, felt so near and far at the same time, probably because they felt like they were walking a gauntlet toward their doom. Hyejin almost shivered at the scowl that Byulyie unnie sent her way and she tightened her hold on Wheein’s hand.

Both of them was on their knees, head down, hands still intertwined together much to Byul’s dislike. Putting her hands together in front of her spread legs, she looked intently at each one of them, “Where do you want me to start?”

Wheein winced, she could sense from the tense words that Byulyie unnie was beyond pissed. She already used to Yongsun unnie nagging at them, but Byul was always the lenient one, the fact that they role were reversed this morning mean only one thing. They both already crossed the line.

“First thing first, you need to delete all of those incriminating pictures and videos. Double check whether they were automatically connected with cloud or whatever it was you used to back up your phone. Delete those as well. What were you thinking making all those pictures and videos? Stripping? Doing body shots? What if you accidentally upload it? What if you lost your phone? What if someone hacked into your cloud? Do we really need picture of you licking salt from Wheein’s stomach to circulate around the web? Or for video of Wheein stripping for you leaked somewhere for everyone to see?”

Yongsun put her hand on Byul’s arm to stop her tirade when she noticed that both girls were slightly shaking. “Go. I’ll talk to them.”

Sighing, Byul walked out from the living room, “I’m going out.” She tossed the words over her shoulder and walked out the door.

Wheein quickly swiveled her head when she heard the words and saw only a flash of Byul’s rigid back before the door closed. Pleading with Yongsun with her eyes, she was on her feet the instant she saw Yongsun nodded and ran out the door.

Yongsun turned her attention back to the chastened Hyejin and patted the seat beside her on the couch, “Come here.”

The leader carresed Hyejin’s hair slowly as the youngest member burrowed herself deeper into her unnie’s embrace, “You know why Byul is angry right?” Hyejin nodded, her face hidden on the crook of Yongsun’s neck.

“It’s good that the two of you played inside the safety of our apartment, but phone can be vulnerable. You could lose it somewhere and like Byul said, someone could hack into your account and the scandal that those videos and pictures would create. Hyejin-ah... don’t be mad at Byul okay? She’s just worried and protective to both of you.”

“I know... “ Hyejin blinked her tears away and gave Yongsun a watery smile, “I’m sorry. I will apologize to Byulyie unnie later as well, I know that we deserve a beating because of it.”

Yongsun looked appaled, “I don’t think we would win against you, you’re stronger than us.”

Hyejin laughed weakly at Yongsun’s attempt to joke and hugged her leader again, “We won’t do it again, promise.” Yongsun tightened her hold and pressed a soft kiss on Hyejin’s forehead, “I know you won’t, and next time, I’ll be there to chaperone your drinking game okay?”

Chuckling, Hyejin nodded, “Okay, but you better stick with water, you’re bad with alcohol.”

“YA! I could drink just fine.”

Hyejin pressed a kiss on Yongsun’s neck and then laid her head on Yongsun’s shoulder, “Unnie, just... ssshhh.”

Resigned and admitting the fact that she was a light drinker, Yongsun just laid the side of her face to Hyejin’s head and let the comfortable silent cocooned their embrace.

***

Relief flooded all over her body when she saw that Byul still standing in front of the elevator. She ran the short distance and threw herself into Byul, hugging Byul’s side fiercely, “I’m sorry!” she yelled out loud.

Lost in her own thought, Byul gasped when Wheein’s body connected with her with such force. Her hand reached out to touch Wheein’s soft hair but stopped midway, “Wheein-ah, you dont wear shoes, its cold. Get back inside.”

Wheein shook her head back and forth, refusing to let go.

“I need some air to clear my head, wheepup. Go inside where it’s warm, I’ll back in just a while.”

“No! I’ll come with you.” Still refuse to let go of her embrace. A part of her scared that if she let go, then Byul would walk away and she couldn’t live with the thought of Byul being mad at her. Thinking of a way to make sure that she won’t be separated with her favorite unnie, she jumped and locked her legs together onto Byul’s body.

Byul let out an ‘ _Omph_!’ when Wheein’s weight settled onto hers, “Ya! Jung Wheein! I’m not a tree and you’re not a monkey.”

“I don’t care!!!!”

“Will you please come down if I promise that we’ll talk?”

Wheein reluctantly jumped down and looked pleadingly at Byul. The older woman sighed and intertwined their fingers together, “Come on, let’s go back home.”

The two of them walked pass the cuddling Yongsun and Hyejin. Byul motioned with her head that they’ll be in her room and Yongsun nodded.

Entering her room, Moonbyul walked toward the bed and reclined on it, Wheein followed her like a lost puppy.

“Come here.” Byul opened her arms wide and Wheein willingly fell into her embrace.

Byul fell into silence, her hand unconsciously stroking Wheein’s hair, trying to comfort her. Her heart still felt heavy, the memory of Wheein’s stripping while looking into the camera and the pictures of Wheein and Hyejin together and not to mentioned the position where she found them together kept replaying in her mind eyes.

She knew that she was being unreasonably angry, but she can’t help the bitterness at the base of her throat, nor the burning feeling she still felt on her gut.

“Wheein-ah, you’re still mine, right?”

The words slipped by itself and Moonbyul closed her eyes, * _Shoot_ *

Wheein looked up and saw the tightening of Byul’s jaw. She reached out her hand and caressed the side of Byul’s face softly, almost reverently and pressed a kiss on the underside of her jaw. Her soft lips caressed the line of Byul’s jaw softly until she could feel it softened under her touch.

She moved to stradle Moonbyul and pressed their forehead together, “Always. I choose you, remember?” she brushed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss and she felt Byul gradually relax.

Byul took one of Wheein’s hands and put it on top of her chest, their eyes locked and Wheein could feel the staccato of Byul’s heart beat.

“My heart almost stopped when I saw you with Hyejin....” In one fast smooth movement she flipped their position, Wheein gasped when she found herself pinned underneath Byul’s warm body. She put her lips on Wheein’s pulse point and bit down.

Wheein closed her eyes and pulled Byul closer, her throat tightened when she heard the sorrowful sounds that came out from Byul’s lips and wished that she could erase it somehow. They were just being stupid, drunk and stupid, and without thinking they did something that hurt people around them. She brushed her lips on the shell of Byul’s ear and whispered her apology once again.

She bit her lips when Byul’s lips travelled down the column of her throat down to the gap of her shirt and bit down none too gently on her cleavage. Marking her.

Byul looked up and as their eyes locked, Wheein felt the weight on her chest lessened when she saw that the dull emptiness on Byul’s eyes already replaced by its usual twinkle. She smiled and when Byul smiled back, she almost felt like crying.

“Don’t cry, you know that your smile give me life.”

Laughing, Wheein blinked back her tears, “It was happy tears.”

Byul looked down at Wheein, her hair fanned out on the bed, her eyes slightly red from tears and the remnant of her hangover, the tip of her nose pink from the cold and she never looked more beautiful in Byul’s eyes. She leaned down and kissed the corner of Wheein’s lips and stayed there....

.... when she heard the door being pushed open and Yongsun’s unnie voice rang through her room, “Let go to lunch together!!! I’m paying!!! OMO, MY EYES!!!”

She felt Wheein’s body shook beneath her and soon after, her laughter filled the room and Byul smiled, yep... they’ll be alright. 


	11. Kitten

Byul was sulking.

It has been weeks since Wheein stopped sleeping in Byul's room and returned back to her own.

All because of that one little monster fur ball named Ggomo.

Byul sighed heavily. First time. Second Time. Third Time. Each time getting increasingly louder, yet Wheein didn’t even look at her.  

Just like always, every time they finished their schedules, Wheein would lock herself on her room and played with Ggomo.

Ggomo this.

Ggomo that.

Byul not sure whether she still has space in her memory card with all of the Ggomo videos that Wheein sent to her and prohibited her to delete.

She looked around the almost unrecognizable room. The once artsy and shabby chic bedroom turned into kitty land galore. The younger woman splurged on every cat toys imaginable to human combined with all the gifts from the fans, it’s like pet shop and toy store exploded and their stuff ended up in Wheein's room.

"Wheeinie.... Ya! Jung Wheepup!! Pay attention to me too...." Byul whined from her perch on Wheein's bed.

Byul missed her puppy and she would be damned if she didn’t do anything about it.

Wheein scratched Ggomo's jaw, ruffling the fur there until the kitten purred with pleasure, "Go play with Yongsun unnie. You always play with her anyway."

"But... I'm home... I want to play with you..." Byul pouted with exaggeration and Wheein just looked at Byul with a blank expression before returning her attention back to Ggomo.

"Aegyo doesn’t work on me."

Byul groaned out loud and clutched her chest, "Ugh... my heart!! My Wheein abandon me.” She fell down on the bed, pretending to be in severe pain, “How could I survive!? How? Tell me how?”

“Ask Yongsun unnie to kiss it better.” Wheein made a clicking noise to catch Ggomo’s attention before attacking him with kisses.

Byul never knew that she would want to trade place with a kitten, but in that particular moment she wondered why she was born as human.

“Wheenie... I want kisses too....”

“Unnie, I told you, ask Yongsun unnie to give it to you, the two of you practically can’t keep your hands of each other anyway.”

Byul narrowed her eyes slightly, “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Byul smiled at Wheein’s quick answer and walked toward the younger woman.

She bended down and picked up the struggling Ggomo despite Wheein’s protest. She lifted Ggomo high enough until they were eyes to eyes.

She scrunched up her nose and glared at the kitten.

“I don’t like you.”

The kitten meowed and moved his paws to scratch on the hands that held him, as if screaming _put me down this instance human!_

“I have to share Wheein’s love because of you.”

The kitten went limp on her hands, playing dead.

“Unnie cut it outtttt.” Wheein laughed, prying Byul’s hold on Ggomo’s body and instantly the kitten came alive, leaping from the hold and landed on Byul’s head, claws extracted to tangle on her scalp.

“OUCH! Wheeinie, Ggomo just attacked me.”

Wheein giggled, “Serve you right, how could you say that you don’t like my son?”

Ggomo leaped down and settled on Byul’s shoulder, scratching his head against Byul’s jaw with a contended smile on his face, “See, he likes you.”

Byul sighed and patted Ggomo’s head softly, “Now I know the feeling of every miserably person when their partner choose to pay more attention to their newborn.”

Wheein raised one of her eyebrow, “Are you saying that Ggomo is your kid too?”

Byul grinned, her forefinger pointed at Wheein’s chest and said, “Mom-Whee.” Her grin became bigger when she pointed at herself, “Moon-Daddy.”

Wheein rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless, “Oh my goodness, that’s just so greasy, why would anyone called themselves daddy.”

The platinum haired rapper leaned down and touched her forehead to Wheein’s, arms circling Wheein’s waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I miss you, Wheepup... I know you’re addicted to Ggomo right now, but I have to resort grabbing your hand during our dancing part just to touch you. I want my puppy back...”

Ggomo meowed at that moment and crawled up Byul’s head, settling down again on top of her head, his eyes widened and looked at Wheein hopefully. He tapped Byul’s head with his paw and looked at Wheein again, meowing softly.

Wheein chuckled, “I think Ggomo really, really likes you.”

“Not as much as I like his mom.”

“Ughhh unnie, way too greasy, like off the chart greasy.”

Byul poked at Wheein’s dimple, “But you’re smiling, admit that you like it.”

“Admit it. Admit it. Admit it.” Byul kept poking at the dimple until Wheein laughed and pushed her away.

“Oh my god, okay! Seriously, you’re acting like a little boy.”

“Nope, I’m a daddy.” Byul grinned widely, eyes twinkling like the star.

Wheein face palmed herself, “Hopeless. You’re hopeless.”

“I’m hopelessly missing youuuuu... promise that you will pay more attention to me from now on and not just Ggomo. I mean, daddy needs affection too!!”

Ggomo meowed as in agreeing with the platinum haired human, he needed a break from mom once in awhile, he’s growing up, he needs his freedom.

“Stop calling yourself daddy and I’ll think about it!” Wheein laughed, hands reaching out to take Ggomo off Byul’s head, yet the kitten evaded her hands, scrambling off to sit on Byul’s shoulder again and looked at Wheein with such pleading eyes.

“You just said that you are his daddy for two seconds! Two seconds and he already choose you over me.”

“That’s my kid! Don’t worry mommy, daddy’s here. I will give you all the attention that you want.”  

Byul hugged Wheein close and smiled when the younger woman wrapped her arms around her in return. Her wheepup is hugging her. All is well again in this world.

 

**Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe MoonByul's Daily Memo**

"MooMoos, look Mom-Whee is sleeping with our kid ㅋㅋㅋ"

* _Insert picture of Wheein sleeping with Ggomo_ *

 

**Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe MoonByul's Daily Memo**

"For MooMoos that were asking, of course I’m the Dad."

 

**Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe Solar's Daily Memo**

"MooMoos, I’ll be sleeping with Jjing Jjing tonight. After I watch Globlin of course.

MooMoos don’t sleep too late.  – SL – "

 

**Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe MoonByul's Daily Memo**

"Of course Grandma has to sleep with Grandpa (Grandma Solar – Grandpa Jjing) ㅋㅋㅋㅋ"

 

**Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe Solar's Daily Memo**

"MooMoos... I’m a grandma *Insert SNL’s picture of herself with grandmother makeup*"

 

**Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe MoonByul's Daily Memo**

"For MooMoos that were asking, we’re all happy family, including Hyejinnie. She’s Mom-Whee sister, the cool aunt that will take our kids for their first beerㅋㅋㅋㅋ"

 

**Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe Hwasa's Daily Memo**

"And the voice of reason. MooMoos, don’t stay up too late like those two. Don’t catch a cold!"


	12. Birthday Tradition

11.59 PM

One more minute. One more minute and she would turn a year older.

She glanced at her ringing phone, one of her friends from middle school called. No doubt calling her to wish her a ‘ _happy birthday_ ’, yet she ignored the call.

For the last three years, it has been a tradition for the two of them that Wheein would be the first one to say happy birthday to her, and she didn’t want it to change. Not even when they were fighting, like now.

Wheein already gave her the silent treatment since 3 days ago and no matter how hard Byul tried – Wheein wouldn’t budge – still ignoring her and just interact with her out of necessity whenever the camera was on.

Byul sighed – covering her face with the bed cover – she closed her eyes tightly. Wheein was still not home, she checked with their manager and Wheein was still recording for her personal schedule.

It was her fault, really, she just didn’t think that Wheein would have that strong of a reaction and she only have herself to blame.

But she was jealous.

Okay, so maybe she could’ve handle it better.

But Wheein shouldn’t have flirted with him.

_I was not flirting with him! Since when talking and smiling at another person is flirting!_

But he could get the wrong impression.

_That’s his problem, not mine._

Byul still remembered the pissed off look that Wheein gave her and groaned out loud.

She threw away the bed cover and almost leaped from the bed, suddenly in need of a fresh air. She glanced at her phone and noted that there were 3 missed calls, all from the same friend and some other messages. She scrolled through the messages, looking at the names and quickly dismissed it without reading the content because none of them were from Wheein.

She debated whether or not to bring the phone with her, but hoping that Wheein might call, she quickly grabbed it from the nightstand. Donning her coat without zipping them she opened the bedroom door only to find Yongsun unnie was about to knock at her door, a huge smile adorning her face.

“Byul-ah, Hap...” the leader closed her mouth quickly when Byul glared at her.

“Oh... Wheein hasn’t...” Byul shook her head morosely.

“Well... I guess I’ll just wait until...” Yongsun stopped her words and sighed,  “Byul-ah, just apologies already.”

“I did. She still won’t forgive me.”

Yongsun cringed and patted Byul’s shoulder awkwardly, “You kind of humiliate her in front of the _sunbae_ though...”

“But I couldn’t help it! He was towering over her!”

“Almost everybody towered over Wheein, she’s that small.” Yongsun grinned trying to lighten up the mood, but the grin vanished quickly when she saw the dark look that Byul sent her way.

Yongsun scratched her nose awkwardly, “You basically dragged her away in front of everybody. She was talking to him in the hallway, with so many people milling around waiting for broadcast, did you honestly think he would do anything weird?”

The rapper groaned out loud, “I know! It was a reflex. My mind just went blank when I saw them together, I don’t know what came over me. I did gave him an excuse that we need to rehearse though.”

“While dragging Wheein behind you, shielding her away and then dragged her off to the waiting area. Honestly, Byul.”

Byul looked down, looking so sad that it tugged at Yongsun’s soft heart. She was about to give Byul a hug when Hyejin ran toward them with her arms open wide.

“Unnie!!! Hap….”

“STOP!!!” both Byul and Yongsun shouted at the bewildered Hyejin, arms still outstretched mid-air.

“Don’t tell me, Wheein hasn’t contact you? So I can’t say hap…”

“No!”

“But it’s already your birt…”

“Hyejin, I swear, if you finish that sentences I will wish that you couldn’t eat chicken for a year.”

Hyejin scoffed, “Fineeee. You know what, rather than moping around the house, let’s just go to Karaoke Bar. Let’s go sing our heart out for Byul Yi unnie’s …… to make Byul Yi unnie cheer up again.” She quickly changed her wording when she saw Byul throwing dagger at her with her eyes.

“Maybe it’s not such a bad idea Byul, I’ll call manager unnie and Wheein, telling them to go straight there after Wheein wrapped up her schedule.”

“Will Wheein come?”

“She’s pissed at you but it didn’t mean she stopped loving you. Now come on, smile for unnie.”

Byul tried to smile but it came out weirdly, Hyejin shook her head at her expression, “Unnie, you looked like a hamster with a stomachache. Come on, let’s go cheer you up. LEGGO!!!”

***

“You’re not gonna get that?” Hyejin looked at the constantly ringing phone and the popped up messages that accompany their way to the Karaoke Bar. Byul shook her head, “Not from Wheepup.”

“Whipped.” Hyejin shook her head, but the smile that she gave Byul was warm and affectionate.

With Hyejin and Yongsun unnie on each side of her, the three walked into one of the hippest Karaoke Bar in town and quickly escorted to a private room, apparently their maknae already booked ahead. Hyejin and her ability to book and order everything through her phone.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!”

A voice boomed out loud just as they opened the private room door and Byul could feel her heart bursting out.

Standing there with a strawberry cake on her hands, a red ribbon wrapped around her face and a ridiculously big red bow on top of her head, was her Wheepup.

Byul nearly ran inside to tackle Wheein into a hug when the younger girl yelled at her and moved away, “Unnie! Candles! Candles!”

Ah right, the cake has candles on them, can’t hug Wheepup just yet.

“Finally!!! Happy birthday you dork!! Our Girl Crush!!” Yongsun tackled Byul’s side until she moved a couple of inches away toward Hyejin, a peck on her cheek soon followed.

“Yow!! Our rapper yow! Yow!! Happy birthday yow!! You’re old, yow! Yow!” Byul laughed at Hyejin’s impromptu rap and accepted her hug and kisses this time, the right side of her face nearly full with Hyejin’s lipstick imprints.

“Make a wish, unnie.” And then there she was, with a dimpled smile in front of her and without realizing it Byul cried.

The other three panicked and Wheein quickly passed the cake to Hyejin, wrapping her arms around her crying unnie.

Byul tightened her hold onto Wheein’s body, her face hidden on the crook of Wheein’s neck, the familiar soft flowery scent that she found there calmed her just a tiny bit.

“Unnie, don’t cry….”

“Don’t be mad at me anymore….”

“I’m not.”

“Then why giving me silent treatment for days????”

“It would ruined the surprise, you know how bad I’m with secret.” Wheein answered timidly, feeling guilty for making Byul cry.

“Well, next time don’t do that, I will just act surprise.” Byul tapped Wheein’s head softly, simply happy that Wheein already forgiven her. She looked around the room and noticed the strings of tiny little lights that decorated the room and paper shaped stars with smiley faces drawn on it peppering the wall positioned to spell ‘ILU’.

“Do you like it?” Wheein grinned up at Byul who nodded enthusiastically.

“You made this?”

“Yes, I asked manager unnie to lie so that I would have time to finish it.”

“Thank you….”

Byul was stunned when Wheein suddenly leaned in and gave her a peck on her lips, “Happy birthday, my Moon Star.”

“Alright!! Too cheesy!!! LETS GO AND GET DRUNK!!!” Hyejin hollered out loud and wrapped her arms around the two lovebird.

“Drinks, I agree to drinks, not getting drunk, we have schedule tomorrow!!!” Yongsun, the ever responsible leader reminded her excited members and received triple groan in return.

“3 bottles max.”

“3 bottles each.” Hyejin countered and they both have an intense eyes contact battle.

“Hyejinnie, let’s not, I have to get up early in the morning.” Wheein whined and blushed when the other three asked her why.

“I want to make Byul unnie seaweed soup.”

Byul nearly melted when she looked at the blushing puppy in front of her. Gathering Wheein into her arms again, she tugged at the ridiculously big ribbon slightly, “Thank you… and is this mean that you are my present?”

Byul grin widened when she got her answer from Wheein’s blush.

Hyejin rolled her eyes at the mushy couple and prefer to look at Yongsun again, she still need her eyes to see, she didn’t want to gauge it just yet, “UGH. Fine. 4 bottles max? please?” She jumped happily when Yongsun gave her a nod.

“LEGGO!!!”

 

 **Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe Solar's Daily Memo**

"MooMoos!! It’s our Byul birthday!! Happy Byul Day to our girl crush!! – SL – "

 

 **Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe Hwasa's Daily Memo**

"Our unnie just turned 25 today, let’s all wish her happiness and love. #HappyByulDay #25yearsoldhamster"

 

 **Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe Solar's Daily Memo**

"She’s busy doing something that she loves right now, but we will show MooMoos our awesome stage tomorrow. Watch out for Bond Girl Mamamoo – SL – "

 

 **Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe Hwasa's Daily Memo**

"She’s getting a lot of love. Don’t worry. Our unnie is a very very very happy woman right now ㅋㅋㅋㅋ"

 

 **Mamamoo's Fan**   **Cafe Solar's Daily Memo**

"ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ very happy indeed *wink wink* MooMoos don’t stay up too late!!"

 


	13. Believe In Santa

Three pairs of eyes followed Wheein’s movement with increasingly heavy hearts as Wheein put on Christmas socks all around their apartment. On each of the members’ bedroom doors, on the living room, on the kitchen, on the front door, on the bathroom doors, around the gigantic Christmas tree that she beg and plead to the other members to put up.

The three huddled together and whispered as Wheein cheerfully hummed and prepared Christmas cupcakes, putting them on a festive plate, saying something about Santa little elves probably hungry after putting all of the gifts inside the socks.

"How many did she put up this year?" Yongsun whispered gently, afraid that Wheein could listened in on their conversation.

"Last I count? 23." Hyejin answered, using the same quiet whisper and the three of them closed their eyes simultaneously, already imagining the difficulties of finding Christmas gifts just one day before Christmas amidst their busy schedule and without Wheein finding out.

"How many that has her name on it?" The eldest of the three asked again and this time the rapper answered.

"20."

Three sighs can be heard all around and Yongsun eyes lighted up with determination, "Okay, this year we have to end this. This year, we have to tell her that Santa doesn’t exist, I mean, surely she's old enough to realize that Santa isn’t real right?"

All eyes looked at Byul who instantly put up her hands in defensive mode, "Woah! Why look at me? There's no way I could shatter her innocence dream like that!" She whispered harshly and looked at Hyejin, "You've been with her since middle school, you're the one who should do it!"

"Oh come on! You don’t have any qualm shattering her innocence in other way, but you asked me to shatter her childhood belief, how could you!"

"Okay, enough. Don’t bicker, we have to come up with... " Yongsun winced slightly before continuing, "23 wrapped gifts before midnight, we have to divide responsibilities. I will get gift for Hyejin and you, Hyejin will get something for me, and you... you will need to buy your Wheepup her 20 gifts."

Byul was stunned, the panic was immediate, "Ya! How can I come up with that many gifts myself!!"

"Guys!!! Do you think the cupcakes are enough for the elves? Or should I get them cookies as well?"

Wheein's voice startled them from their huddling and they all gave her a simultaneous and resounding _yes_ , at least that way Wheepup would be busy shopping for cookies and would give them time to prepare the presents.

Yongsun glared at Byul, "You are her owner, you have to be responsible to get her all her gifts. Now, after we open the gifts tomorrow morning, we have to tell her that Santa isn’t real, okay? We'll break it out to her slowly. Deal?"

Twin nods answered the leader's question and they hurriedly gave Wheein differing excuses to get out of their apartment. They have Christmas gifts to hunt and plenty of cakes to bribe Wheein to accept that Santa, no matter how magical he could be, only exist in children's fantasy, story books and movies.

With Santa's blessing, hopefully their precious Wheepup won’t be too disappointed. Hence, the cakes. Nothing cheer Wheepup more than cakes. That and Byul. But that's another matter.

***

 

Byul was miserable. Wheein was still deep in slumber, but almost half of her body laid on top of Byul's. Not to mention their kid, Ggomo, who love to curl up on top of Byul as well. She usually didn’t mind, even happy that Wheein and Ggomo love to be close to her.

But tonight was different. She need to play Santa and she need to put the wrapped gifts inside the Christmas socks now before the sun rises and to do exactly that, she need to be able to get out of the room without waking Ggomo and by extension, Wheein.

Yongsun and Hyejin would kill her if she didn’t help with all of the preparation, but she could barely move her body.

She took a deep breath and held it as she gently lifted the sleeping kitten and placed him on top of Wheein's body instead. She then gingerly shifted her body out from under Wheein’s body until she slightly fell out of the bed. Her eyes widened in fear when Wheein stirred, but she calmed back down when Wheein still deeply asleep.

Letting out a relieved breath, she scrabbled up and quietly opened and closed the door and met two glaring pairs of eyes.

 

“What took you so long!! Wheein already ordered us to bed early because Santa won’t come unless we all asleep. That’s like 2 hours ago!” Yongsun had both of her hands on her hips and glared at the rapper for taking her sweet time.

“Wheein loves to cuddle! And then she was on top of me, what can I do???”

“Too much information, unnie!!” Hyejin groaned and covered her ears, she didn’t need to know what her unnie and her best friends were doing just then.

“Sleeping! She was sleeping on top of me, you need to cut down watching movies, okay? Your brain always goes straight to the gutter.”

“I watch foreign movies, not porn.” The maknae defended herself and Yongsun had to raise both of her hands to stop them.

“Stop it. Seriously, I sometimes felt like a kindergarten teacher.”

“But unnie, you said yourself that you’re 3 years old. You’re one of us.” Hyejin smirked, both hands folded in front of her chest.

“Can we please just go on ahead with putting the gifts where it belongs? I don’t want Wheepup to wake up and find me gone, okay?” Byul plead at the other two and Yongsun swallowed her retort.

“Fine. I already put our gifts in our socks, now we just have to split up and put in Wheein’s gifts. You take the living room.” She pointed to Byul who nodded and hurried off and then turn to Hyejin, “I’ll go to the kitchen and the front door, you take care of the tree, okay?”

Without further ado, they all split up and put all of the gifts for their precious member. The smaller gifts that actually fit to be put inside the socks went in, while the bigger gifts were laid on top of the socks, which gave them extra work, because they had to take off the scotch tape used to tape the socks on the wall and rearrange the gifts and the sock so it won’t look messy.

 

They were so busy with their tasks, they didn’t hear Byul’s bedroom door opened until a bleary voice of the Wheepup scared them all to death, “What are you guys doing?”

Standing there with her Christmas Stitch onesies with matching socks, hair messy from sleep and one hand rubbing her bleary eyes was their Wheepup.

All three members were frozen on their spots. Byul almost melt when she saw the cute appearance of Wheein, but her heart beat frantically at the thought of shattering Wheein’s childhood belief.

“Wheein-ah… we could explain…” Yongsun gulped, she walked toward the puppy and wrapped her arms around Wheein.

Hyejin put down the gift that she was holding under the Christmas tree and hurried over to the kitchen, she need ammunition to cheer Wheein up, _*Where the hell did Yongsun unnie put the strawberry cake?*_

Byul strode toward the younger girl and held Wheein’s hands with her own, “Wheein-ah… I’m sorry to say this… but… Santa… well he doesn’t exist. All these times, it was me and Yongsun unnie and Hyejin-nie that prepared all the gifts for you.”

“We all love you so much and didn’t have the heart to tell you that Santa is just a brand used to make Christmas merrier, but you just shined with so much happiness whenever Christmas comes and you believed that if you’re a good girl throughout the year, you will get gifts from Santa… We… we just love seeing that happiness.”

“Cake?” Hyejin appeared with strawberry cake in her hands, smiling so brightly it kind of hurt her cheeks, but anything for Wheepup, they need to protect that smile.

“I know.”

Three shocked faces looked at the grinning Wheepup, “I know that Santa didn’t exist since I was 5.”

“I want to smash this cake onto your face.” Hyejin deadpanned and glared at her laughing best friend.

“Ya! Jung Wheepup!! Why didn’t you say anything!! Do you know how much stress that we were under every time Christmas come?” Yongsun started tickling the laughing Wheein in her arms until the younger girls hollered for mercy.

“It was cute! All of you! You pretended that you believed in Santa Claus for me and I just feel thankful and happy and I love all the gifts as well.”

Yongsun sighed and shook her head, “Well… at least we will have a normal Christmas time starting next year and I don’t have to worry on how to tell you that Santa wasn’t real. Seriously Wheepup!!”

Wheein grinned and gave Yongsun a tight hug, “Thank you. For all these time, thank you for putting up with me and my silly fantasy. You are the best sister that anyone could ever wish for. I love you.”

Yongsun patted Wheein’s head softly, who could stay mad after hearing that? And those dimpled smile… Yongsun pointed at her cheek, “Give unnie a kiss and all will be forgiven.”

The younger girl grinned and gave their leader a very long and very wet kiss on her squishy cheek until Yongsun was laughing and wiped Wheein’s slobber off her cheek with her hand, “Ewwww, why you have to slobber all over me???”

“Because I CAN!!!” Wheein grinned and then walked over to Hyejin and was about to give her a hug as well but Hyejin avoided her embrace.

“I still want to smash this cake onto your face.” She raised one challenging eyebrow which the puppy returned with a raised eyebrow of her own.

“And lick it off my face?”

“Sort of.” Hyejin grinned cheekily and Wheein gave her a long big hug and a loud smack of her lips on Hyejin’s right cheek.

“I love you!”

“Right back at ya, by the way, you own me chicken. I worried so much about your gifts every year, my hair keeps falling off and I can’t grow out my hair.”

“Eyyyyy, what kind of excuses was that. But, Call! I’ll treat you chicken tomorrow.”

 

The other two bid their goodnight once again and left Wheein with Byul who just stared at her.

“Unnie?”

Byul shook her head and smiled at her troublesome Wheepup, “I thought I would have to hold you while you cry tonight after we break the news.”

“Well, you could still hold me while I sleep tonight.”

“I don’t think that’s enough compensation for all the stress that you put me through, I ran around the city every year just to get your presents and the amount of socks that you put up keep multiplying every year!”

Wheein laughed, “Fine! Tell me what do you want for Christmas?”

The rapper grinned, mischief glinting on her eyes, she raised one of her hand up over both of their head, “Look up.”

Wheein chuckled when she saw the mistletoe dangling from Byul’s hand, “So you want a kiss?”

Byul eyes grew soft as she looked at the smiling angel in front of her, “All I want for Christmas is you.”

Reaching up to cup Byul’s face with both of her hands, Wheein stood on her tip toes and leaned in, close enough for their lips to brush against each other, “You’re so chessy.”

“It’s fine because you’re a cheese otaku anyway. You love cheesy things.” Wrapping her arms on Wheein’s waist they smiled into each other’s eyes.

“Merry Christmas, you who come from the moon.”

“Merry Christmas, you who owned the night sky.” whispered Byul before leaning in and gave Wheein the sweetest kiss.


	14. Bed Ridden

Wheein was sick – like don’t want to get out of bed, don’t want to move, just want to snuggle with Byul – kind of sick. Which was worrying because the usually hyperactive girl was literally bed ridden and mellowed out – which made her quiet – and in turn made Byul worry, turned Yongsun into a hyper-vigilant slightly over protective and super fussy mother bear and Hyejin…

Ahn Hyejin literally slaving around in the kitchen cooking healthy foods to keep Wheein’s tummy warm and hoping that her best friend would feel better. Soon. Pronto. Now. As soon as possible. Because the apartment felt really empty without the puppy’s ringing laughter.

Wheein hate being sick. But it was nothing compared to being sick during break time – like now – and after months of promoting, she really just wanted to play around, meeting up with friends, collecting on Byul’s promise to take her out on a date, eating junk foods, pranking Yongsun unnie, staying up until late at night watching movies with Hyejin. Fun things. Yet. She was stuck. In bed. Life’s suck.

Blowing her nose on the tissue and coughing slightly, she took another tissue from the ever present tissue box now stationed on her nightstand – for easy reach Byul said – and sighed. She counted one until three on her head and as predicted Yongsun entered her… well, Byul’s room, in a panic mode.

“I heard you coughing. Wheeinie-ah, you haven’t finished your water bottle, I told you to keep hydrating yourself.” Her hand was cool on Wheein’s feverish forehead and Wheein was almost thankful for the sudden coolness. Almost. If only it wasn’t accompanied by Yongsun’s unnie constant nagging. She meant well, Wheein knew that, but her head was pounding and she just want peace and quiet.

“You’re still hot… I mean warm,” Yongsun shook her head at her choice of word and looked at Wheein worriedly, “Should I call the doctor again? He said that you should feel better after a day rest, but you still have a fever.”

She fluffed Wheein’s pillow, just to make sure that she had something to do because Wheein being sick like this broke her heart and she just wanted to see Wheein’s bright smile again.

“I’m fine.” Wheein tried to smile but that short sentences caused her to have another coughing fit and put Yongsun into another mother-hen mode. Stroking Wheein’s back with more force than necessary, she fussed over Wheein with worry, “No… no, don’t talk, do you want me to get you anything? More water? Ggomo? Byul? Okay maybe not Byul, she’s forbidden from entering this room.”

Wheein bit her lips to stop the laughter from bubbling up, because honestly, her throat hurts just to talk, but laughing out loud probably would make it worse. So she kept her mouth shut and shook her head. She wanted Byul, yes, but she didn’t want to infect Byul with her sickness. And that’s another problem altogether.

She could hear the argument from other side of the door. Byul insisting to come into the room and Hyejin prohibiting her.

“She’s coughing! I just want to make sure that she’s okay.”

“Yes, but then you would want to hold her and cuddle with her and then you’ll get sick as well and then we have two patients instead of one.”

“But you and Yongsun unnie constantly seeing her, why just me who can’t see her?”

“Oh my goodness, do I have to repeat myself? Holding, cuddling, so help me god, kissing! She’s full of germs right now, so you better stay away.”

Wheein raised one of her eyebrow at that part, she looked at Yongsun and mouthed silently, “Full of germ? Really?”

Chuckling lightly, Yongsun only shrugged her shoulder, her fingers straightening Wheein’s slightly messy bangs, “Well, you know what Hyejin meant, and yes, Byul would insist to cuddle you and give you kisses to make you feel better and then she would be contaminated and….”  

Huffing a breath, “I’m not hazardous material, you know.” Wheein mouthed the words again, pouting slightly and Yongsun nearly couldn’t hold her own urges to cuddle the sad puppy.

“No, you’re not, baby girl. Just wait until your fever went down and your coughing slightly better, okay? I promise, I won’t forbid Byul to enter the room then.”

Both women cringed when Byul’s raised up voice reached their ears, “Then I’ll just wear a hazard suit!!!”

“I better break them up before they kill each other. Sleep. I’ll check up on you later kay, baby.” Yongsun held her breath and gave Wheein’s forehead a kiss. Her soft face when she looked at Wheein changed into a full on determination as she marched toward the door.

“Will you two stop fighting! Wheein is resting!”

Wheein heard the shout and then silent. Blissful silent and her heavy eyes dropped down by the force of the medicine, drifting her off to sleep.

***

 

She blinked. Groggy from sleep, her throat hurts like she just swallowed a broken glass. Coughing again, she raised her head when a glass of water appeared before her eyes and found Hyejin looking at her with worry. “Thanks.” She mouthed before taking a generous gulp from the glass, draining it in instant.

“I was about to wake you up when you started coughing, I made chicken broth for you, you need to eat something before you take your next medicine.”

Shaking her head slightly, Wheein raised herself up and sat in a lounging position, looking at Hyejin with a pitiful face. She didn’t feel hungry and her throat hurt when she used it for swallowing. She just wanted to sleep – preferably with Byul holding her – did she mentioned how much she hates being sick? Well for the record, she hated it.

“Don’t give me that look, you can’t take your medicine on an empty stomach and if you want to get better soon then you have to take your medicine. Don’t make me force feed you.”

“But I’m not hungry….” Wheein mumbled her words slightly, trying to keep the level of her voice low.

Sighing loudly, Hyejin sat on the bed near beside Wheein and stroke her hair gently, “Just a little bit? Like half a bowl? For me? Please?” she looked at Wheein pleadingly, fluttering her eyelashes for emphasis.

Wheein chuckled at Hyejin’s sudden aegyo and nodded weakly, “Okay…”

Grinning, Hyejin took the bowl containing the hot broth and blew at it softly, “At least half a bowl, okay?”

Wheein nodded obediently and opened her mouth wide, taking a mouthful of the broth that Hyejin spoon fed her. It was good, but then again Hyejin is probably the only one that had a decent enough cooking skill amongst the four of them.

Her tummy warmed slightly and Wheein realized that she was kind of hungry. Maybe it was not the broth, maybe it was Hyejin’s presence that lifted up her spirit. Whatever it was, she gained her appetite back.

In the end, she finished off the whole bowl, much to Hyejin’s happiness evident by the big smile that she gave to the older girl, “Good girl, Wheeinie!” Hyejin tousled Wheein’s hair until she whined in protest.

“I’m not a puppy…”

“No, you’re cuter.”

Hyejin smacked her lips onto Wheein’s cheek and tousled her hair again just to get another cute whine from Wheein who quickly busy tidying up her hair, “Hyejinnieee…. Stoppp ittttt.”

Laughing lightly, she rose up from the bed – bowl in hand – and looked at Wheein adoringly, “Now be a good girl, take you meds and rest up. I’ll wake you up again when it’s time to feed you.”

“Dinner… its dinner, not feeding time.”

Wheein rolled her eyes when Hyejin only laughed at her protest.

“Same thing. Sleep well, puppy.”

Wheein sighed and lay back down on the bed after gulping down the various antibiotics prescribed for her, staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to claim her, * _I miss Byul…._ * was her last thought before she drifted off to another deep sleep.

***

 

Byul sneaked into her room quietly, making sure that the door shut without a sound as not to alert the two guards that been forbidding her to even get a glimpse of her Wheein.

She looked at her sleeping princess with sad eyes. Wheein still looked pale and the frown between her brows gave the impression that she was not sleeping peacefully.

_*Screw it. So what if I got sick.*_

Climbing onto the bed and into the bed cover, she circled her arm around Wheein and held her close, lips pressed against Wheein’s slightly warm temple. The smell of flowery baby powder engulfed her and Byul sighed, she missed this. Holding Wheein in her arms like this. So it’s only been 2 days. But that two days was hellish for her because her Wheein was sick and she can’t be there to comfort her.

“Byul?” Wheein stirred on her arms and turned around, sleepy face looking at her adorably.

“Yes, baby?”

“Why are you here?”

Her voice was raspy and Byul’s heart hurt hearing it. Stroking Wheein’s face lightly, she smiled, “I miss you.”

“But I’m full of germs.”

“I’m not easily get sick, don’t worry.”

“But….”

Pressing a kiss on her forehead, Byul drew Wheein into a tight hug, “Don’t talk too much, it’s okay. I’ll be fine, I just want to hold you, okay?”

“Promise you won’t get sick.” Wheein mumbled against Byul’s shirt, hand already holding Byul tight.

“I won’t.”

“Hyejin and Yongsun unnie will kick your ass when they find you here.”

“So be it.” Byul laid her head on top of Wheein’s and the younger woman hummed.

“I miss you…”

“I miss you more, now sleep.” Byul pressed another kiss on top of Wheein’s head. She could barely sleep the past two days, constantly worrying about Wheein, but now that she had Wheein in her arms again, she could finally rest.

***

 

Wheein stirred awake. Her throat felt better. The usually constant pounding on her head was gone. But she felt warm. Like really _really_ warm. With one eye opened, she slightly turned her head around and found Hyejin back hugging her – Wheein frowned – when did she got here?

Byul was still holding her, deep in sleep and Wheein smiled. She tried to get up – because seriously, sandwiched between the two hot blooded women, the air got pretty stifling – yet unable to do so. Wheein rose up a little bit and found Yongsun unnie sprawled on top of her thigh and Byul’s, her head pillowed on Hyejin’s hip and cocooned under her rainbow blanket.

Chuckling slightly, Wheein lay back down on the bed and sighed, guess she’s not moving anywhere soon. A small smile tugging on her lips, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Byul. Her precious members are around her and she felt infinitely better than yesterday, they still got days of breaks ahead, somehow the day started off in a really good way.


	15. Our Song

Wheein was sitting crossed leg on the couch – guitar in hand – strumming whatever melody that came to her mind, humming slightly.

The other three members sat on the rug cushioned floor, a can of beer in each of their hands just chilling around, chatting amongst themselves. Byul, who was lounging with her back against the sofa, suddenly spoke up.

“Wheein-ah, can you play that song that we made?”

Looking up from her guitar, she looked at Byul quizzically, they made up quite a few songs during the years that it would be difficult to pin point just which one that Byul was referencing.

“Ah… that one, okie dokie.” She grinned lightly after Byul rap the first verse of the song.

“Feeling mellow?” Yongsun questioned and Byul simply shrugged.

“Just feel like it.”

The melody started and Byul smiled, bittersweet memory flooded her mind as she started her rapping line.   

 

> “ _We’re living in a world where you can say whatever and wherever_
> 
> _Surrounded by love and hate in equal measure_
> 
> _Some give you strength and hope while others put you down and give you sorrow_
> 
> _It’s just life, baby… its life…._
> 
> _So let’s keep our head high and lets not grumble, just stay humble_ ” 

 

Hyejin grinned, wrapping her arms around their leader, she sang her part.

 

> “ _I love you, don’t forget that…._
> 
> _You who been through a lot of rejection, weary to the point of distraction_
> 
> _But you don’t give up and you don’t give in_
> 
> _With your fighting spirit, you keep on smilin’_
> 
> _And now you are living your dream_
> 
> _And we’re proud to be the member of your team”_

 

Yongsun stroke Hyejin’s face softly, a big smile emerging on her face, more so when Wheein’s soft voice followed.  

Byul looked up at Wheein as the younger girl sang, eyes full of adoration locked at each other with a smile on their faces.

 

> “ _I love you, always remember that…._
> 
> _You with your calming presence and easy going charm_
> 
> _You who wrote poem like verses_
> 
> _You are irreplaceable just like you are irresistible_
> 
> _Like the northern star shining brightly in the sky_
> 
> _You are the compass who own all of our hearts_ ”

 

> _“So let’s sing this song whenever it’s too much to bear_
> 
> _When our spirit down and our heart grows heavy”_

 

Harmony filled the room as the four of them sang the song’s bridge before they half sing half shout the chorus together.

 

> “ _We’re together, stay strong together_
> 
> _Be strong forever, cause we love each other_
> 
> _Keep the faith alive, sooth our fear inside_
> 
> _Cause we have each other_
> 
> _You and I…“_

 

All eyes looked at Byul as she softly sang her part to the girl that still accompanied their impromptu singing with her guitar.  

 

> “ _I love you, our precious angel …._
> 
> _You with your beautiful smile and your gentle heart_
> 
> _Melody flows within you_
> 
> _There’s really nothing that you couldn’t do_
> 
> _Our pillar of harmony_
> 
> _Let’s sing together for eternity”_

 

A soft lips landed on Hyejin’s cheek before Yongsun took a deep breath and sang her verse.

 

> “ _I love you, you beautiful being…._
> 
> _You who belong on the stage with spotlight shinning bright_
> 
> _You are meant to be born to be the star that you are_
> 
> _Your spirit, your passion_
> 
> _Your presence keeps us alive_ ”

 

> _“So let’s sing this song whenever it’s too much to bear_
> 
> _When our spirit down and our heart grows heavy”_

 

> “ _We’re together, stay strong together_
> 
> _Be strong forever, cause we love each other_
> 
> _Keep the faith alive, sooth our fear inside_
> 
> _Cause we have each other”_

 

Yongsun nodded her head as a signal and they sang the last words with harmony that was already automatic, born from years of singing together.

_“You and I…”_

There was quiet in the room after Wheein strummed the last melody of the song, until Hyejin suddenly hollered – breaking the silence – “Let’s play drinking game!!”

“Do we have tooooo….. why can’t we just play monopoly or something?” Yongsun whined, she always be the first one to get drunk whenever they play a drinking game.

“But you are cute whenever you got tipsy.” Byul gave her a wink and laughed when she got a pout in return.

Wheein grinned at the older woman, cheek dimpling, “Come on, unnie, it will be fun!!”

Still not entirely convinced, a frown appeared on Yongsun’s face, “Why do I have a bad feeling for this?”

“Don’t worry so much, I’ll order in some food so you won’t get drunk so easily.” Hyejin said, fingers already busy opening the app on her phone to get food delivery.

“I don’t think it work on Yongsun unnie though, she probably already drunk after only the first round.” Byul laughed, hands reached out to catch the flying pillow that Yongsun threw at her.

“Ya! I’m not that bad!”

“Yes! You are!” Three choruses rang through the living room simultaneously before they all looked at each other and laughed.

“Fine, but all of you have to carry me to the bedroom if I’m drunk.”

“Don’t worry unnie, I’ll carry you in my arms forever.”

“Ugh, stop being greasy unnie. By the way, chicken coming up in 20 minutes.”

“Chicken again? Hyejin-nim, I want gopchang….”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:   
> So, this is my first time writing an RPF, but nanowrimo is coming and its been awhile since I write anything, and I'm currently obsessed with Mamamoo, so I thought why not write a fanfic based on them. Voila! Here we are.   
> Hopefully all of you will enjoy the stories and bear with me, as I may not update as frequently as I wanted. Oh! Feels free to comment! And lastly, my grammar sucks, and I apologized for that.  
> Happy reading! Hope it makes you laugh!!


End file.
